Fighting Heart
by dreamflyer333
Summary: Just when they thought one war had ended another one has just begun - Only this fight is against a greater enemy...themselves. Please read BETRAYED HEART before this story to understand.
1. Prologue: Blue Eyes in the Dark

**Fighting Heart**

_A Zutara/Avatar sequel to Betrayed Heart_

_by Crista C._

_**Prologue: Blue Eyes in the Dark  
**_

She was running. Running.

Beside a dark-haired boy wearing an over-sized parka. She turned. Left, right, left again but it was like a maze.

"Katara!"

The boy yelled as he was beginning to fall behind.

"Where are you going Katara?"

But Katara would not stop. She pushed herself to run harder, faster, than she'd ever run in her life. Trying desperately to escape the maze that was her mind.

"Stop running Katara!"

The boy cried out, suddenly appearing beside her again.

"You can't...runaway from me."

The boy grabbed her by the shoulders and Katara stared at where his light blue eyes should have been, but instead she saw blood. The color of the darkest red she'd ever seen.

Katara screamed.

- - - - - - -

She awoke with her arms flailing and a hand gently, yet firmly, settled them down.

Katara sat bolt-upright on the bed and with frenzied sapphire eyes she looked into golden orbs of peace and love. She instantly collapsed against his arms.

"Shh, your ok. Your safe."

Zuko rubbed her lower back in slow circular movements, taking in the coolness that settled with his warmth.

"Oh Zuko, I know it was a dream, but it was terrible...so terrible."

The nearly eighteen year old nuzzled against Zuko's shoulder like a child, but she didn't care. She knew he wouldn't judge her.

Zuko took Katara's face and looked deeply into his girlfriend's eyes before whispering,

"Let me go get you a glass of water and you'll tell me about it, ok?"

Katara nodded, though she didn't want to retell the horrible details of her dream, a glass of cool water and talk with Zuko would settle down her nerves. Everything seemed to make her jumpy lately.

Zuko swiftly climbed out of the covers and headed to the kitchen pump, leaving the door half-closed on his way out.

Katara felt a little more uncomfortable without her boyfriend there, but she reminded herself she was a master Water-bender, and settled her back against the headboard.

As she waited, she wondered why she was having these nightmares. They had started roughly on and off since Sky's death, but they didn't really turn consistent until about a month ago. Her Gran-Gran would say consistent dreams meant something was deeply influencing her heart and mind.

It was really starting to get on her nerves. That Sky could still hold so much power over her. He was dead! It wasn't like he'd come back to ruin her life again, yet...something wasn't right. Zuko was taking too long with the water and Katara started to feel an extra chill in the air.

She got out of bed, put on an outer robe and slowly, carefully, peeked down the hallway.

Nothing. Dead silence.

"I'm really getting paranoid."

She mumbled as she turned back to the bed, she had to slap a hand over her mouth to not scream as she saw a man flash before her eyes.

A second later, Katara attacked, drawing moisture from the air. She slashed where the intruder had been but the water met with nothing.

Katara quickly gathered the water again and kept it light over her finger-tips as she glanced all over the room.

"I know your here."

She spoke, barely above a whisper. After some seconds of deafening silence, a familiar voice responded,

"Katara..."

The Water-bender swirled in every direction, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Do you not know me Katara?"

This time the figure of a man became clear and Katara gasped. Dropping the prepared icicles and pinching herself – hard – to make sure she wasn't dreaming again.

"No...it can't be."

She whispered, staggering backwards.

"Your...your supposed to be dead!"

A vile smile crept on Sky's face. Taking a step forward to every retreating of hers.

"Am I?"

Katara tripped on something and fell on her backside. Staring up with wide horror-filled eyes at the man who was supposed to be dead...this wasn't real...this couldn't be real...yet he was right in front of her! Not a ghostly figure, but exactly as she had last seen him.

He slowly lowered his hand toward her....

She covered her face and screamed yet again.

---

Zuko dropped the glass he was holding and ran back into the bedroom to find Katara huddled in a corner, covering her face and crying/screaming for dear life.

"Katara!"

He knelled beside her and tried to peel her flailing arms down again.

"Katara, what happened?!"

She looked around, like a wild woman, and when she saw no one was there except she and Zuko, she felt like she was seriously losing her mind.

She looked back into Zuko's eyes, and seeing the concern overflowing from his face, Katara decided to do or say anything to make him stop worrying. So, she lied.

"Nothing. It was...nothing."


	2. Chapter 1: Winds of Change

_A/N:__ THANK YOU for the great reviews so far! I have SO much more than I did when I first started Betrayed Heart and I so didn't expect that! Ok, so you may have noticed I didn't put an Author's Note in the last chap, but that's cause I like when I first put out a story for it to speak for itself before I start putting my own messy notes. lol. Anyway, there's something I'd like to state that I think is important you know. The age of my characters. Now, even though we never heard it through the seasons, I imaged by the end of season 3 that ALL the characters had aged at least one year. Since this series is based AFTER the finale, I've aged the main characters as they go through my time zone. I'll include the age of certain OC's of mine too. :)_

_Katara – 17 (tho she's turning 18 soon) Zuko – 19. Aang – 15. Toph – 15. Sokka – 19. Suki – 18. Ty Lee – 17. Sky – he "died" a 17-yr old in my last story. ^^ Sapphire – 16. _

_Have any questions, just ask, though I can't guarantee I can answer so I don't spoil the story. XD Ok, shutting up now. Sorry for the long a/n! _

_Song:__ "__DECODE" BY PARAMORE._

_Why?: __ I don't really know why, but it feels fitting. xD Only this time it's really Katara everyone's trying to "decode." I love reverse psychology. :) _

_**Chapter One: Winds of Change **_

"Fire Lord? Fire Lord Zuko!"

Zuko shook his head to snap out of his trance-like state as an ambassador from the Fire Nation islands called out to him from the long conference table they had been sitting on for hours, discussing the rebellions that had been growing lately.

But Zuko had heard about this kind of problem countless times since his coronation and a more disturbing problem was affecting him more often than late. As Katara's well-being shifted through his mind along with pointless babble of ego-centric politicians, and the amount of able men he had in his defense. So obviously, no one could blame him for constantly zoning out of the longer detailed political discussions.

But the Ambassador continued his scolding,

"This is a matter of extreme importance for your and all the Nations well-being, and you don't seem to be giving it the slightest thought Lord Zuko!"

Zuko suddenly rose so hard his chair fell over and all the ambassadors quieted.

"I have thought it over plenty and given my counsel to the court but they seem to disagree with my methods. So maybe it is _them _you should be barking after, and I don't really appreciate your tone either Ambassador Wei!"

The Ambassador lowered his head in submission, instantly remembering the years of violent Fire Lord abuse – even though Zuko was different – he was still Ozai's son and Wei thought it wise to not push anymore buttons.

A man who was clothed in a red robe that greatly contrasted with his clear blue eyes, confidently stood with a nod toward Zuko and said,

"May I give my opinion Lord Zuko?"

Zuko slightly smiled and nodded as he sat back down, after his servants had straightened the chair, to listen to Katara's father.

"I suggest we stop this squabbling within ourselves and take this matter to the public, the people! After all, there are countless who only want to restore their lives and have peace and these rebellions are interfering with the progress! Let the people know the depth of the situation and come together to settle it down."

Hakoda sat down proudly and there were murmurs among the men and women gathered, mostly of approval, until Ambassador Wei spoke again.

"And what would that cause? A civil war is what! With all due respect Chief Hakoda, you know nothing about Fire Nation politics, and you cannot assume just because your daughter is with the Fire Lord that..."

"That will be enough Ambassador Wei!"

Zuko stood again, slamming the feeble chair back to the ground. The servants looked at each other.

"That was completely uncalled for and you should well remember that _Chief _Hakoda is an ambassador as well and is not completely ignorant of our customs. Though I'm sure I can't say the same about _you._"

Wei bowed his head again and mumbled,

"Forgive me, my Lord. Ambassador Hakoda."

Hakoda simply nodded while setting his lips in a thin line. Zuko saw the people had quieted, but the damage was done. It wasn't a secret that not everyone agreed with his open relationship with a Water-bender. But as long as it wasn't mentioned people ignored or simply forgot, but once it was mentioned...it was on everyone's mind.

Zuko sighed aloud.

"This meeting is closed. You are all dismissed."

Hakoda was one of the first to leave the room and Zuko quickly followed.

"Hakoda." he stopped the man with a hand on his firm shoulder. "I'm sorry about how my country-man acted. He was really upset at me for ignoring him and took it out on you."

Hakoda patted the younger man's back and said in an easy-going way, "Don't worry, it's politics."

But something in his eyes told Zuko otherwise. Hakoda left without another word and Zuko wondered if Katara's father felt the same way as the politicians about their relationship.

But Zuko was learning to read people and knew, deep inside, Hakoda just wanted his children to be happy. He was just having obvious fatherly concerns. After all, who wanted their daughter to be in the middle of Fire Nation politics? Even Zuko didn't, but it came with the price of changing the system. People would resent something different until they learned to put ethnic issues aside.

The Avatar appeared in the middle of Zuko's musings and looked up with a friendly smile though his face obviously showed curious worry.

"Hey Zuko, how did the conference go?"

The Fire-bender sighed again and massaged his forehead while walking down the open corridors.

"Don't ask."

The Avatar's concern increased. "What's wrong?"

Zuko suddenly stopped, turned toward Aang, and glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

"I'm worried about Katara. She hasn't been the same since..."

He let the sentence wander, knowing Aang would get the point. The last Air-bender sadly nodded,

"I know. But...you know how death affects her. It'll take awhile before she..."

"It's been getting worse."

Zuko interrupted. Aang looked him in the eye and whispered dramatically,

"The dreams."

The Avatar knew the significance of dreams and how much they affected your body and mind. He didn't like to hear that the nightmares were getting worse.

"She talks to me about them, but I know she's holding back. She doesn't want me to worry. But Aang, I'm at my wit's end worrying! The other night she was covering her face and screaming when she was already _awake._ Then I couldn't get the reason out of her."

Aang widened his eyes in shock at this. Katara never had been one to hallucinate before and she always had her feet planted firmly on the ground. She was the responsible, nurturing one. Something was definitely wrong.

"I could go talk to her..."

But Zuko already shook his head, "You know better than me that she won't tell you anything. I was thinking...maybe, you could go try to find that fortune-teller and she could tell us what's going on."

"Madam Velvet?" Aang frowned, for some reason getting bad vibes from the woman, though he had never met her.

Maybe it was because her idea of the "sun," Zuko, was the one who had to save the "moon" which was Katara. Though Aang was now moving on from the Water-bender, he still couldn't quite get used to the fact that she and Zuko...that is, Zuko and Katara were...

Aang finally shook his head and replied, "I don't know. I never really got to talk to her. That was Sokka, Suki, and Toph. Besides how would we be able to find her after all this time?"

Zuko put a hand on Aang's shoulder and whispered, "If it could help her, in any way, would you do it?"

Aang didn't completely understand what his friend was asking...until he pointed to his arrow.

The Avatar sighed heavily.

"I'm not really supposed to use it like that...but...yes. If you really think it's going to help her."

The young Fire Lord took his hand off and solemnly nodded. "I do."

Aang nodded back and walked away. Zuko then took that moment to soften his features and bow his head slightly as he whispered to himself,

"I hope."

- - - - - - - -

"I don't see progress Cadet! I have to see progress!"

Toph bellowed from across the earth ring while picking her toes.

The ruffled brown-haired boy that looked to be about thirteen was struggling to keep his pose just right for his master's approval, but he couldn't handle the pressure of the massive boulder anymore and let it tumble down the ring. He turned toward his master with narrowed frustrated eyes.

"With all due respect Sifu Toph, you can't really _see _my progress anyway."

Toph stopped in mid-pick and immediately put her feet down as she stomped her way toward her pupil.

"Oh, so you decided to be a smart-ass today huh? Well let's see how smart you are after you give me fifty ground pulls and then dig fifty holes in the backyard."

The boy almost couldn't believe what he was hearing and tried to hide the smile from his face as he mumbled with a short bow, "Yes Sifu."

"Just a minute Cadet." Toph flicked her wrist and pulled the earth around a shovel and brought to her hand before handing it to him. "You'll need this."

Now the student became stunned. "A-a _shovel_ Sifu?"

Toph gave him a blank expression, "Of course. You didn't think I was telling you to _earth_-bend the holes, did you?"

The boy slugged his shoulders and sighed, "No Sifu."

Toph smirked widely as her student's footsteps resided and a pair of new ones came in.

"Don't you ever get tired of messing with Akemi?"

"He's tougher than he seems, plus the boy needs discipline to someday become a master. Not that he'll ever be as good as me, though."

Sokka arched an eyebrow, "Humility isn't part of being a great master huh?"

Toph punched the Water Tribe-man's arm jokingly, "Nope. Now what brings you to the grand Bei Fong Earth & Metal-bending Academy?"

Sokka rubbed the old spot where Toph had landed many a punch before, and sheepishly backed a couple steps away, "I was wondering...maybe, if...Suki had sent anything..."

Toph took a deep breath and shook her head sympathetically, "Sokka, how many times have I told you this week? The same answer is no. You know she's busy fighting off rebels and stuff. She couldn't have time to do anything else."

"Right, yeah...your probably right." Sokka looked down at the dirt with a sad distance in his eyes.

He missed his girlfriend a lot and though he knew what a capable fighter Suki was, he still worried.

Sensing the dark mood, Toph tried to lighten the atmosphere up. "Hey, ya know what you need? Blubber jerky. And I know this place where we can find tons! Seriously, by the barrel! A blubber-head like you would love that."

Sokka tried to smile, for the Earth-bender's benefit though she couldn't see, but shook his head. "Thanks Toph but, I think I'll just hang back today. Got a big trip to make in a couple days anyway."

Toph frowned and slightly nodded, "Yeah. Ok, see ya then."

She felt his footsteps thud the ground heavier than when he came in and sighed while mumbling to herself, "What a crappy visit."

There was a distant creaking sound and Toph turned toward it, "Akemi?"

Only more creaking responded.

She furrowed her eyebrows and walked toward the sound without an ounce of fear. Whoever, or _whatever_, it was she knew she would be capable to beat it.

She reached a part where she knew a window was supposed to be and touched the frame to feel the boards had been unlocked, and were the cause of the strange creaking vibrations as they swayed in the breeze.

At that moment the breeze picked up and a strong wind gusted inside and blew Toph's growing black hair backwards. She closed the shutters with a quick shiver and stepped back. She made sure there were no other vibrations in the room.

"Weird."

The master Earth-bender shook her head and walked away.

- - - - - - - -

"Katara! Oh Katara, where are you?"

"I'm here Uncle!"

Katara waved from the bed of flowers she was in the center of and Iroh walked happily toward her. The Water Master smiled at the elder man's eagerness every time they met. He was one of the few who didn't judge she and Zuko's relationship, quite the contrary, he encouraged it every second he could. And immediately insisted that the girl call him 'Uncle' and treat him as one, as he treated her like a favorite niece.

Iroh did a little bow as he approached.

"May I say you look like a fire lily in bloom, young one. My nephew is certainly a lucky man."

Katara tried not to blush, "Thank you Uncle. What do you have there?"

She pointed to a wide basket Iroh was holding in his right hand. The elder hesitated slightly before answering in a lower tone,

"Herbal teas, young one. For...your nerves."

Katara's smile slowly curved downward as she tried to reign in her temper. After all, it wasn't poor Iroh's fault that her boyfriend was so overly protective...though he didn't know how right he was to be.

"That's very...thoughtful. Do you mind if we take it here?"

Uncle smiled happily again, "There is no better place to enjoy a cup of delicious tea then with nature."

She curtly nodded and chose a bare spot among the garden of flowers she had spent hours everyday planting. It was also one of Zuko's many creative ideas to...help "distract" her.

Katara took the cup of calming tea Iroh had handed her and stared at the greenish liquid that briefly reflected her expression. It showed a face...a face she knew was her own yet took her a few seconds to recognize. Who was she kidding? She wasn't fooling anyone. She couldn't even fool herself.

With an angry burst of emotion, Katara threw the contents of the tea to the ground. Iroh looked at the scene with a quiet yet observing expression. He waited for the Water-bender to meet his eyes. And when she did, with a slightly ashamed hesitation, tears pooled in her eyes making the blue in them so ever clearer.

"I'm so sorry Uncle."

He set his cup down and sadly smiled, "No need to apologize young one. You've done nothing wrong."

"But I've done everything wrong!"

Katara stood and flung her arms about, not knowing what to do with them.

"I've lied to everyone...to Zuko."

Iroh stayed seated and tilted his head up, "He has already forgiven for you that, and so I am sure the others have."

Katara couldn't bring herself to look down at such a caring and wise man. She turned her body away and whispered,

"That's not what I meant."

Realization flooded into the old General's eyes and he slowly stood. "Whatever it is, you know we would understand and be there for you. Especially my nephew. He would listen...you can talk to him, young one."

Tears escaped her eyes as she closed them and felt the breeze blow past her body as the images of Sky consumed all thoughts. It felt like he was everywhere. He would not leave her soul in peace, even in the afterlife. And she couldn't involve Zuko in this same aching pain. It would be too much. She couldn't hurt her loved ones...again.

"I...can't."

Iroh looked down and wished he could say something to the girl he had come to care about, as his own, to make her feel better. To make her feel safe. But it wasn't _his _obligation to do that. He had to let the young ones make their own mistakes and fight their own way into the world. As much as it hurt to watch, it was the right thing.

"Alright. It is your choice. But remember...you always have a choice Katara."

Katara turned and looked the man in the eye and slowly nodded.

He took the basket, did a short bow, and walked down the beaten road. Katara took a deep breath, knelt down and dug her fingers into the moist dirt. She couldn't clear her thoughts or feelings, or get Sky out of her head, but she'd be damned to make the best flower bed in town.

But of course life wouldn't be that easy.

A snap of a twig set her heart racing.

- - - - - - - -

The overwhelming breeze shook the moving carriage as it made its way down a winding road. The sun was shining brightly though, and there were barely any clouds in the late afternoon sky. So the reason for the strength and force of such a wind was a mystery.

The elders would say a strong wind on a clear day brought deep misfortune. The driver sincerely hoped that wasn't the case this time. As it was, he was driving a person he didn't even know the gender of! Terrifying consequences awaited the curious, so he accepted the bag of golden coins -- a heavy price to pay for a short ride -- in silence and did as he was told.

A sliver of light entered the utter darkness of the inside of the carriage and shone on the hand of a cloaked client. The owner of said hand wondered if the small crack on the window should be closed...but the sunlight felt so inviting...temptation showed weakness and the stranger couldn't afford to be weak. Especially at this moment. With a soft sigh the crack of light was closed.

The stranger was fisting something tight in it's left hand and slowly opened it to reveal a small picture of a little boy with a royal topknot on. The picture was faded and in black and gray from the charcoal used to draw it so many years ago, but the cloaked figure gazed into the eyes it knew to be such a powerfully deep golden...

The carriage shook with the blow of another ill breeze.

She looked up and prayed to the Spirits it wasn't too late.


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors

_A/N:__ Sorry that I'm taking long to post new chapters, it's just hard for me to write when I get on the computer, because I have so many other things to do on here. (youtube and such. XD by the way, my username over there is the same as here). Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and have a VERY Merry Christmas! :) I love all my reviewers because they have brought me (and continue to bring me) incredible insight as a future author so please keep telling me your comments/opinions. Thanks SO much. :) _

_Song:__ "BREAKDOWN" by DAUGHTRY._

_Why?:__ I really don't know. xD Ok, it was just a song I thought that fit the overall meaning of this chapter. Plus, any Daughtry song is just awesome. lol. Happy Holidays!_

_**Chapter Two: Unexpected Visitors**_

Her heart was definitely racing more than a normal heart should. She expected to feel a cold chill run up her spine again and start hearing the deep dark voice of Sky, but instead an unhealthy breeze blew in her direction and she had to squint her eyes to see ahead.

"W-who's there?!"

"Be wary child of the moon. You are surrounded by approaching evil."

Katara heard the voice before seeing the face of it's owner, and took a careful step back when she saw an elderly woman with snow white hair and narrow hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle, appear out of nowhere among the fire lilies.

"Who are you?"

"Names are not important to the Goddesses of Fate. It is the spirit, and mine is fair, though I cannot say the same for your next visitor."

This time Katara decided to go to more drastic measures and prepared to take the life out of her precious fire lilies if it would defend her against this bizarre woman.

"Why are you telling me all these things? Who ARE you?!"

The elderly woman stared right at Katara's ice blue eyes with a sympathetic yet strong expression as she spoke in a clear yet low voice that the wind helped carry to the Water-bender's ears,

"Those who are too late to grow will crumble. Remember that young one."

Tears stung in Katara's eyes for reasons she couldn't explain...she suddenly felt too weak to lift a finger.

"What does that even mean?" She whispered back, but the woman was leaving. And Katara let her.

The tornado-like winds suddenly stopped.

A lightening strike appeared in the distance, followed quickly by a loud thunder clap.

Katara looked up wordlessly at the darkening sky as the first raindrop fell on her cheek.

She fell on her knees among the swaying fire lilies and thought over the strange woman's words...evil was approaching...fate...those who are too late to grow will crumble.

Was she too late? Was she really cracking under the past because she couldn't let go or was there actually a meaning to all these things happening to her?

She closed her eyes and saw a different kind of lightening strike that repeated over and over again as it shook the core of her psychopathic friend.

She wanted to cry. But Mother Nature did it for her as the raindrops crashed around harder.

- - - - - - - -

Zuko was able to get inside the Palace before the storm got any worse. The servants quickly took off his wet robe and bowed as they left. The Fire Lord walked around with a half-open undershirt that revealed just a bit of a star-shaped scar. This was a scar he wasn't ashamed of, for he didn't get it out of dishonor, but out of love. The best love he had experienced of all, despite the pain and heartache she had caused him last year. He would go through it all over again, just to re-make that first passionate kiss of true love. Spirits, how he loved that stubborn woman.

"Katara!"

He called with a smile on his face as he entered their bedroom.

Since the day she had decided to move into the Palace, Zuko was so ecstatic, he didn't care if she would want a whole courtroom to herself. But she surprised him, like she always did, by walking right up to his room and setting her suitcase smack in the middle of the bed. It had been _their _bedroom ever since.

But today, Katara was no where to be found around the Palace. Zuko's happy smile slowly evaporated as he looked around. He stopped a passing servant and asked,

"Have you seen Miss Katara?"

"I believe she went to the garden a few hours ago, my Lord."

"But...it's raining."

The servant lowered her head, "I'm sorry my Lord."

Zuko's expression turned cold, "Hasn't anyone the sense to go look for her? To see if she's alright, or out of the rain at least."

"We didn't think..."

"That's right, you didn't! And now she could be lost, sick, alone, cold..."

The servant was getting more and more terrified with each passing syllable and Zuko stopped himself before he could start acting like a demanding tyrant. That was the last road he wanted to go down, even with his servants.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Please send some guards to bring her in, will you?"

The servant bowed, "Yes my Lord." and hurriedly left to do her duties.

Zuko tried to calm his temper before resuming to his own work that he should be doing, but another servant came up and bowed before announcing,

"Someone has come to see you my Lord."

His eyebrows rose, it couldn't have been any members of the gang. Especially not in this storm. "Who is it? I'm not expecting any visitors."

"She...doesn't say my Lord."

The Fire Lord's heart sank, "She?"

The servant simply nodded. Zuko tried to shake the possibility of it being the only '_she' _he knew, but who else could it be? He looked down, he was still wearing his skin tight, half open shirt and if it was who he thought it was, he didn't care if she saw him like this. They had met under more awkward conditions, after all.

"Alright, I'm coming."

He walked past the young man and into the meeting room where his servants were told to put all first time unknown guests, and opened the door casually, expecting by now to meet golden eyes but the eyes he met were not at _all_ what he expected, although they were both golden and ghostly familiar.

If Zuko would have had something in his hands, he would have dropped it and no doubt broken the invisible item, but also would have been completely nonchalant to it all.

The golden eyes in front of him softened and filled with heartfelt tears as she lowered her hood.

"Hello...my son."

- - - - - - - -

Katara was just about to get up when she heard someone calling her name again. She sighed and felt very sticky as she got up from the mud and puddles.

"Miss Katara!" A guard came running up as if his life depended on it, "Fire Lord Zuko wishes you inside miss."

Katara hated to be addressed as a 'miss.' For some reason it just bugged her, though being called 'master' was worse.

"Yes, I figure he would."

She walked the few miles back to the Palace, getting more frustrated with herself with each step. What that old lady said was still echoing in her mind and even though she loved the rain, she had no reason to be outside soaking in it like some sort of maniac. No wonder Zuko was so worried...though he always would worry over any little thing. Which also diverted Katara's self anger towards her love. Why couldn't he just trust her? She was dependable, strong, and a capable master of her element though she didn't like to gloat about it. And she hadn't shown reason, until a few nights ago that is, to be thought insane. She was going to have to have a talk with him about all this over-protectiveness. It was endearing and sweet at first, but now it was getting quite annoying.

The Water-bender had balled her hands into fists at this point, and stormed into the Palace without bothering to bend the wetness out of her clothes. The servants tried to get her robe off but she shook them back and proceeded to walk straight to the meeting room, eerily knowing where he would be.

Maybe it was a woman's intuition, or just plain fate, that made her open that door with an angry wind and freeze in mid-step at the scene in front of her.

Zuko. Sobbing. Against a cloaked woman's chest.

The cloaked female lifted her tear-streaked face and looked straight into Katara's eyes and the Water-bender felt like she had looked through her very soul with that simple gesture. Only one other person's eyes could make her feel like that...

She blinked and slowly crouched toward the huddled beings, for some reason this woman seemed so familiar, though Katara had no clue who it was.

But then she understood as soon as Zuko lifted his face and she saw the unfathomable resemblance. This was his long-lost mother. Lady Ursa.

The old woman's words crashed into her thought process at that very moment like lightening,

_Names are not important to the Goddesses of Fate. It is the spirit, and mine is fair, though I cannot say the same for your next visitor._

Though this visit was bringing unexplainable surprise and joy to Zuko, it brought Katara an unnerving sense of fear and suspicions.

Ursa kept staring at her, as if reading her thoughts. She gently pushed Zuko away a little and said in calm voice that demanded urgency,

"Zuko, I know there is so much you are feeling right now, and many questions you have for me, but they must wait. I must tell you and Katara something _very _urgent."

Katara was clearly startled, at the mention of her name. _How does she know? _But this wasn't the time or place to ask. Zuko stared into his mother's eyes like a lost child, she had never seen her love like this before. It nearly broke her heart.

"Yes mother, anything."

Ursa put a warm hand on the side of her son's scarred face, more tears threatened to spill over at the feel of the calloused skin, but she held them in and said in a shakier breath,

"I've been hidden away all these years in different parts of the world, at first the Fire Sages helped me, but they had to show their loyalties to your father so I was on my own for some time before a man by the name of, The Shadow, found me and knew about what I had done to your grandfather. He threatened to tell everyone if I didn't go into his...loyalties. If I did join him, he said he would keep me hidden and safe. I joined him and was well hidden, but never safe. I was more like his imprisoned slave, and he made me do many horrible things. But when I heard about his latest plan, I had to escape and warn you. You must move away, far away, both of you."

Both Katara and Zuko were gaping at the unbelievable story. Zuko's thought process was still when his mother said she was an imprisoned slave; his mind was already plotting all the different ways he could kill that shadow bastard. While Katara was simply stunned, and trying to calm down her growing suspicions. Ursa still hadn't said what was this horrible plan, or why it included both of them, or _how _she knew so much about _them _to begin with!

Katara's brain was going a million miles per hour and she felt she had to hold onto her head before it would burst.

"Wait, wait, wait how..."

"I'm sorry I cannot explain in more detail." The former Fire Lady interrupted as she stood up and Zuko instantly followed her exact movement, refusing to let go of her arm, he had become attached and wouldn't let go again.

"But Mother, you _must _stay...I mean...you can't..."

Ursa smiled up at her grown little boy, "I'm not leaving you Zuko, I just need to make some arrangements. I shall be back by tonight and have your suitcases ready so we'll travel by moonlight."

"We're not leaving!"

Katara exclaimed and was met by Ursa's harsh glare.

"You must. It is for your safety."

Katara was taken aback by the sudden turn her life had taken within just a few minutes. Rain was pelting down the roof and she remembered she was still wet and beginning to feel cold. But none of that mattered. Something was wrong...very, very wrong.

"But you haven't even explained to us anything! Why are we danger? What is this plan? Who is this man you worked for and what does all this have to do with us?!"

The Water Master's voice was growing louder with each question before she realized she had yelled the last few words with all her strength. She looked down in embarrassment.

Ursa gently removed Zuko's hand from her arm and took a few steps toward Katara and whispered,

"I _will_ answer all your questions daughter of the moon, but you _must _trust me now."

Trust. This woman, Zuko's disappearing mother, was asking her for trust. But how could she? She barely knew this woman, though all of Zuko's stories made her sound like a beautiful and caring human being in a family full of so much hate and selfishness, yet this very woman wore the veil of dark secrecy itself.

Trust. Katara had a serious issue with that word.

"But...the others." she weakly mumbled, trying to find another reason to protest.

"They will be safe for now. And I will leave a note to Iroh for everything to be arranged so they don't worry and the country to run smoothly while we are gone." A small smile tugged at the edge of Ursa's lips, "There's nothing more to worry about."

Katara knew that was a lie but softly nodded. The royal woman turned back to her son and dried away a strayed tear.

"I will be back."

Zuko grabbed her arm, ferociously at first, not wanting to let her go, but she stared him in the eyes and he slowly loosened his grip until he dropped his arm altogether and watched his mother walk out the door with a heartbreaking expression.

"Zuko..."

Katara approached and put a comforting cool arm around her lover's waste. Zuko willingly leaned against her. She knew he was in so much pain, yet she couldn't go along with what his mother was doing. She desperately tried to think of a way to approach the subject as gently as she could,

"Zuko, you know...we can't leave everyone behind."

"I'm sure it won't be for long Katara." He mumbled tiredly.

Katara averted her gaze, "But...she didn't even give us a reason."

"She said we were in danger. That's reason for now, she'll tell us more later."

"But she's been gone all these years, and she suddenly appears saying all these confusing things..."

Zuko's shoulders stiffened, "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, it's just..." Katara shut her eyes tightly and whispered, "I don't think we should believe everything she says before knowing the whole story."

His body started upright as he glared at her with heated eyes, "Katara, she's _my mother! _She wouldn't lie to me!"

"I'm sure she wouldn't, but she's done some things in the past Zuko, and..."

"You have no right to judge her! You don't even know her! Every things she's done is to protect _me_. To help save _my _life, and I'm not gonna let her leave me ever again!"

Katara could see it in his eyes. The determination, the pain, love, and commitment. Nothing she could say would change Zuko's mind. But she couldn't change her mind either.

"I'm sorry Zuko. I'm not going."

Zuko's face slightly fell, "Y-your leaving me?"

"No!" Katara quickly corrected with wide eyes, "I love you. But I just can't...leave like this."

That brought the Fire-bender little consolation. "Mother said you were in danger also, you can't stay."

The Water-bender brought her hand to the scarred side of Zuko's face, just like his mother had, and smiled while replying, "I'm always in danger, that's why your always such an over-protective hothead."

Zuko frowned, "This isn't a joke Katara."

Katara looked down and frowned as well, "I know." She whispered, then looked back into her boyfriend's eyes, "I'll follow you, later. But not right now, not tonight. I'll be fine, Aang and others are here."

That very thought was what Zuko didn't want to think about, but he tried to put the unnecessary jealousy aside and understand, though he was still offended by what Katara was implying about his mother. Ursa wouldn't deceive him. He trusted her secret reasons. Something he wished his girlfriend would do.

Katara gave him a soft kiss before reluctantly leaving the warmth of his arms. By the time she reached the hallway, she had a very _very _bad feeling about all this.


	4. Chapter 3: The War Begins

_A/N:__ Hope everyone who celebrates it had a very Merry Christmas, and will have a Happy New Year. :) Mine was great, but due to all the crazy holiday busy-ness, I was barely able to write which is why I'm taking so long with these chapters. I'm hoping once the beginnings of January is over, things will settle down and I'll be able to write faster. Anyway, you may find MY version of Ursa a little OCC, but remember Ursa was barely put in the show, only in pieces, and from what I got she was a very elegant and quiet woman, yet at the same time with a fierce motherly protectiveness toward her son that can make her seem 2-sided, but it isn't that she's bad, she's just...doing everything for the best interest of Zuko. So, again, if she comes off out of character in this story I'm sorry, but I always try my best to stay with their true personality. Rant over, thanks for the reviews, they keep me going. :)_

_Song:__ "APOCALYPSE PLEASE" by Muse._

_Why?: __Because I needed something dramatic and fitting for this chapter that, for me, I personally went through a lot of emotions and depth while writing it. Hope it wasn't too over-dramatic, couldn't help myself. xD_

_**Chapter Three: The War Begins **_

Night fell quickly in the woods behind the Fire Nation Palace, as Yue's presence appeared in the dark sky, another mysterious presence was lurking below.

"Do you have everything ready to go?"

"Almost Madam."

"Almost?"

Ursa turned her hooded head toward the carriage driver who was practically trembling,

"It seems...well..."

"Katara isn't coming Mother."

Zuko appeared from behind some trees, with his own well-worn hood in place.

Ursa sighed. She had a feeling the girl would bring her trouble, Water Tribe women were always very proud, therefore difficult. She glanced back at the driver,

"Take my son to the place where the river ends, I will meet you there."

Zuko put an arm out to stop her, "You aren't..."

"I will not take long, but you must get going."

Ursa saw it then, a slight moment of hesitation before Zuko dropped his arm and entered the carriage with a meek nod. She hated having to lie to her son, but it was the only way to protect him.

The driver quickly started the ostrich-horses and Ursa waited for the carriage to disappear around the road's bend before pulling out within some bushes an ostrich-horse of her own. She rode the animal skillfully and followed Yue's light, knowing _exactly_ where she'd be.

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

It was such a long and tiring day that Katara actually felt sleepy by the time she reached her older brother's cottage. She knocked on the old wooden door and waited a few seconds before knocking again, louder, and then hearing from the other side something dropping and a low gruff that was followed by a high-pitched male "OW!"

Katara resisted the urge to laugh as her sleepy older brother finally opened the door and a red-ish mark clearly stuck out from his tan forehead.

"Huh?"

"Hey Sokka, can I stay over for a couple nights?"

The Water Tribe warrior yawned and opened the door wider, "Sure, whatever, come in."

Katara was slightly surprised he didn't argue or question why, but then again, lots of things had changed about her big brother ever since Suki had...left.

She walked in and noticed more than the usual amount of clothes and food cluttering Sokka had around the floor and over the furniture. She glanced at an upside-down frying pan that was most probably the cause of Sokka's outburst.

"Gee Sokka, what have you done to this place? Are you moving?"

She meant it as a rhetorical question, but he answered,

"No, I'm packing."

Katara suddenly turned on him, "Packing?"

He still had a half far away look in his eyes from an apparent hangover, "Yeah. Going with dad back home, don't you remember?"

"Oh."

She moved away, suddenly remembering the long trip back to the Southern Water Tribe Hakoda had offered his children. Sokka took the offer because he needed the distraction and Toph had sworn to send a messenger hawk the minute she'd hear from Suki. Katara declined, using the excuse that Zuko needed her here.

But the truth was...Katara wasn't ready to go back home. It was bad enough having to deal with Sky's illusions and nightmares _here_, going back to the place where she shared all her best friend's childhood memories would just be too painful. She wondered if she'd ever be ready.

She was brought back to reality by Sokka's obnoxiously loud yawn.

"Why don't you go get some sleep? I know where the blankets are and if I need help I'll just throw something at you."

Sokka's head tilted a little to the side as he stared at his sister with a blank expression until he mumbled, "K."

He walked to his room and when Katara heard the door close she sighed and kicked away a half-open can that was filled with La knew what. She started toward the linen closet when she heard a slight rustle from the cherry blossom bushes that surrounded the house. Sokka lived near some woods, so it could have been any old animal, but Katara didn't want to assume anything until she saw it with her own two eyes so she walked toward the back door and opened it just a crack to take a peek and nearly had a heart attack when she saw a hooded figure. But relaxed, only slightly, when she looked into Ursa's face.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Ursa looked at Katara for a few seconds before answering with another question, "So, your really not coming?"

Katara tilted her head toward Zuko's regal mother before she decided to step outside and close the door. The last thing she needed was Sokka waking to find her talking to someone who was supposedly dead.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't leave the others behind."

Ursa wasn't convinced in the slightest. "You don't trust me."

It wasn't a question, but a statement Katara couldn't deny.

"It's just...it would set me much more at ease if I knew the whole story first."

Ozai's wife nodded understandable as she started to take her hands out of the long baggy sleeves of her cloak. The Water-bender watched with interest, seeing Ursa's arms were nothing like a Fire Lady's should be. They were smooth, but with faint bruises and scratches scattered in various parts. Her hands were small, with slim delicate fingers, yet there were several callouses on the palms themselves.

Ursa didn't pretend to not notice, "Time has not been kind to me, but it has been particular worse for you and my son."

Katara suddenly looked up, "How do you know so much about me?"

Now the Fire Lady could not completely reach the younger woman's eyes. "You are my son's one true love. How could I not?"

Katara's eyes narrowed, "Zuko helped me find my mother's murder, did you know that?"

Ursa slightly glanced into the fierce blue eyes, "No, I did not."

Katara took a step forward, "But you did know my name, where I'd be, and that I am a Water-bender. You probably even know what region I'm from, don't you?"

She finally met Katara's angry stare. "You are a stubborn one Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Stubborn but cautious. Those are good traits in a leader. My son has chosen well."

Katara's heart accelerated at the former Fire Lady's words, but she didn't let herself become that easily distracted by compliments.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't answer anything, does it?"

The side of Ursa's lip curled upward as if she was suddenly amused with something. "You are apart of the Sun and Moon Destiny that occurs only every 100 years."

Katara's uptight demeanor suddenly vanished and she furrowed her eyebrows, "The...Sun and Moon? You mean like...the elements?"

Ursa looked at the Water-bender as if that was both obvious and stupid. "It has something to do with it, but it's far more complicated than that..." she paused herself, suddenly listening to the night breeze. Then she closed her eyes tightly and whispered as if she was in deep pain,

"I wanted _so _much to protect him from all this."

Katara took a couple more steps toward the older woman, until they were side by side and she pressed a gentle hand on her arm. Ursa opened her eyes, that were shining with tears, and Katara stared into them pleadingly, practically begging,

"Ursa, _please_...just tell me."

For a moment, Katara thought she would actually finally bear her soul, tell her her story, but something changed and while staring straight into her eyes Ursa replied coldly,

"He shouldn't have fallen in love with you."

That hurt Katara more than a slap on the face and she instantly dropped her hand and backed away, the shock and pain written all over her expression. Ursa lifted her hood and walked away, back into the path of the nearby woods.

A cat-owl hooted somewhere in the distance, and Katara took a few more seconds to recover before slowly turning around and touching the doorknob of the old wooden back door tentatively.

She thought about Zuko. About how their relationship affected everyone, on both a political and personal level. It seemed at most times the whole world was set against their union. But she learned the hard way that trying to deny her feelings hadn't worked out for either of them, so she wasn't going to try _that _again. But something had to be done about all this.

Love was pushing them together, but everything else was pulling them apart. How much longer could they fight for their hearts?

Katara closed her eyes tightly and felt the shiver of a cold touch in a place on her arm where goosebumps rose. She knew she had to deal with her own issues first before she could try proving to the world that she and Zuko belonged together. But the age-old question rose – how?

Maybe a visit back home wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

Maybe.

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

Two carriages pass each other at a crossroads. The man inside one is silent and covered by shadow. The man inside the other is similarly silent and covered in a faded red hood, but he wasn't so cautious to stick to darkness like the other.

Zuko sighed and lowered his hood to gaze more clearly at the beautiful moonlight that wasn't nearly as beautiful as another person in his life that also radiated moonlight. Katara would have both laughed and blushed at that statement. Oh Spirits, it had been less than twenty-four hours and he was already missing and thinking about his girlfriend like crazy. He would drive himself insane at this rate.

Although the young Fire Lord was only _too_ ready to leave with his long lost mother to a destiny unknown, he was starting to have some second thoughts if whether Katara right...maybe he _had_ rushed into this a bit too blindly.

But what other reaction was he supposed to have? This was his mother. The first person that had abandoned him, yet in that one act had shown more love and care than anyone else in his family. She was the one person in his childhood that had shown compassion, protectiveness, and yes favoritism. But Ozai always had made it obvious his favor of Azula over Zuko, so the Prince at the time found no reason to wrong his mother's actions. Later he realized, all too late, how much Azula had yearned and needed her mother's love more than Ozai's. But that was all in the past and Zuko couldn't keep dwelling on everything that had been said and done. Yet with his mother back, everything around her, including her very self, brought the past and all its raw emotions and memories right back.

Zuko heaved yet another sigh and lifted his hood back up, trying not to think about the long journey ahead of him and the secrets his mother was hiding.

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

The other carriage kept a comfortable speed, not seeming to be in any sort of hurry for its destination. Yet the driver knew if he didn't arrive before midnight, it would have been better that he'd be left to wander in the desert with nothing but a half-filled canteen. Because that's exactly the sort of punishment his master created for those who didn't obey orders precisely.

Said master was calmly laid back against his cushioned seat, fumbling with something in his large hand, thinning dark eyes casted downwards and the tone of his skin couldn't have been told with the way he was dressed. He demanded respect and fear with just a glance. And those who didn't respect him were taught to fear, and those who didn't fear were shown the consequences of those who didn't respect. Even the mention of his very name was spoken in low, submissive tones.

A cruel smile curled upwards on the right side of his lips as he wondered if even the former Fire Lord had had such power. He assumed not, for the way his reign fell to the musings of his pathetic son and tree-loving Avatar.

Now, as he approached the highly secured prison made to contain only one of the most dangerous members of that royal family, he knew his most recent plan would be the greatest he had ever had.

True power did not come from public leaders who were in the front line and beat their chests loud to proclaim rule while they challenged anyone and anything. Thinking their armies, brains, or brawn could protect them. No, _true _power was held from the person sitting _behind _the scenes. The silent, inactive type who didn't have to lift a finger to make a person die, a country fall, or a war start.

True power came from The Shadow.

Which was who he was.

The carriage reached the stepping stones to the high-walled prison and stopped. The Shadow stepped out and filled his lungs with the cool night air as he rubbed the smooth sapphire stone with his thumb before placing it in his cloak's pocket.

"And so..." he whispered, gradually looking upwards, "the war begins."


	5. Chapter 4: Choosing Sides

_A/N:__ Thank you SO much for the awesome comments you all give me. Please keep them coming! Sorry to my younger readers, cause there's gonna be an f-word in this chapter but this story is rated T, and I just found the moment...appropriate. I couldn't word it any other way. So, don't worry, this isn't a super cussing story, but there will be words like that sometimes. Sorry it's short also, I'll try to make it longer next time. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) _

_Song:__ "BAR-BA-SOL" (yes, it's spelled like that) by David Cook._

_Why?:__ Well...there's really no specific reason, it's just a good rockin song. xD _

_**Chapter Four: Choosing Sides**_

The Fire Lady soon caught up to the moving carriage and rode inside, accompanying her silently worrying son.

She lowered her hood and gave him a small smile. He tried to smile back. She saw it was forced.

"What's wrong Zuko?"

_Everything. _He wanted to say, but instead shook his head and looked out the window.

Ursa softly sighed and reached into her inner robes to take out the faded black and gray picture again. Zuko's eyes drifted to the scar-less face in the drawing.

"I've carried this picture with me ever since...well, a long time ago."

Sentimental tears shimmered in both of their eyes. Zuko swallowed his back and whispered in a rough, low voice,

"I've wondered...worried and thought of where you could have been...all these years...I was _so _alone Mother."

Her warm hand caressed his scarred cheek, "I know darling. I know. I'm _so _sorry. A second in my life hasn't gone by without me regretting having to leave you. But it was the only way."

Zuko simply nodded but another thought suddenly crossed his mind, "What about Azula?"

Ursa's sad face turned slightly panicked, "What about her?"

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed, puzzled that his mother never once mentioned her. He knew she favored him more but she never stopped loving her only daughter.

"Why...I mean, I know she can't leave the prison in her mental state but...have you even seen her?"

The Fire Lady gently dropped her hand and turned her face away from her son's expression-observing eyes, "I didn't have time. I have kept a lock of her beautiful hair with me also, along with your picture, but...I just can't save her Zuko."

Zuko never considered the relationship Azula had with their Mother. He always simply saw her as the evil annoying little sister that was always trying to get him into trouble and how Ursa had tried to punish and teach her. He now wondered though. Wondered why she couldn't try to save her only daughter. So, instead of wondering he asked,

"Why?"

Ursa slowly met Zuko's eyes, so similar to his father's, and replied simply,

"It is too late for her. I could only try to save one of you."

And right then, Zuko understood, just how much a mother could impact a child.

Azula wasn't born a cruel blood-thirsty monster. She was made one.

_~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~_

_One drop._

A droplet of cool water splashed onto the dirty concrete with exaggerated slowness.

_Two drop._

Everything stunk in this place. There were no windows, no pure breathing air. All you could smell was mildew and decay. She felt that out-of-body experience again. Like her body was there, but she was simply a visitor. She was looking, but could see or feel nothing.

_...Three drop._

A covered tray was shoved in front of her and the glazed over curtain was lifted from her eyes. The former Fire Princess threw aside the cover and picked up a slimy piece of unknown meat. She examined it for a moment, then scowled and threw the meat away while shoving the tray back.

"You call this food? If I had my way with this fucked up Nation, I'd have beheaded whoever calls himself cook in this place."

The guard tending her at the moment, looked up and down at the well-worn figure that used to be the much feared and revered Fire Nation Princess. Now only traces of the old Azula remained, buried somewhere deep, when the meds the prison mixed into her mush weren't active. Parts of her former fiery and dictating personality would surface now and then, and she held a sort of regal nature despite the fact she was locked in a forgotten rat-hole and dressed in the lowliest of rags. Some of her beauty hadn't completely worn off though, through the greasy long black hair that covered most of her face, you could still see the fullness of her red lips...and the dangerous gold in her almond shaped eyes.

The guard made a mocking sound, for all he saw was the crazy weakness that had overpowered her mind. He pushed the tray back again and shut while locking the small sliding shelf.

"I'll make sure to file a former complaint your _Highness._"

He walked off, chuckling, while Azula watched with an evil glare. She eventually became hungry though, and obliged to the foul food. After she finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of her already dirty sleeve and leaned against the always cold wall and let the memories flood in.

Mostly she spent hours replaying the Agni Kai with her brother, but more than that, she would think about her father and the ghost she saw in the mirror of her long-lost traitorous mother. She could almost hear her words now...

_No. I love you, Azula._

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, vulnerable pain and anger etched deep within the cold gaze.

_Liar._

Ursa's graceful yet sad face reflected back. - _I do._

Though the voice wasn't real, Azula covered her ears and shut her eyes as she pulled her knees up and rocked back and forth.

Suddenly, screams were heard. Azula thought it was her own voice at first, but then another, louder, pain-filled scream filled the silence and Azula sat up, instantly curious. Feet ran, then stopped, and were followed by painful groans before a large limp noise vibrated on the floor.

This happened a few times before she heard just calm and casual footsteps approach. Closer...closer...and closer. Until they stopped.

Azula squeezed her golden eyes, trying to see past the wretched darkness. But she could only decipher a dark figure of medium stature.

"Who are you?!" Her voice both questioned and demanded.

The voice of who responded was sly and equally as demanding, stepping closer to the fire-proof bars with each word,

"Who are you? Where are you from? Why...are you doing this? All these questions that the lowly ask really have no meaning. Do they...Princess?"

Azula lifted her nose in the air and eyed the stranger with almost admiration,

"I suppose not..." she was about to say more when she caught a glimpse of his complexion, which was darker than a Water-bender's, yet not dark enough to match a moonless night sky. For some reason, Azula was perplexed with this.

"Princess..." his voice whispered. He was now closer than any of Azula's visitors dared be. And he was calling her by her royal station, her given birthright that no one could take away from her.

Azula was eating all this up like a hungry lost child and tentatively reached toward the bars until she was mere inches from the shadowed face. A fingertip grazed the side of the bar, and as quick as lightening, a tiny zap of power shot to her hand.

Azula hissed the same time she jumped back. She had forgotten these bars had recently been equipped to send electric shocks and put the abused finger in her mouth as she huddled in a corner, glancing every so often at the observing shadow. He finally broke the agitated silence.

"I have a mission for you Princess."

Azula perked up at this, but then narrowed her eyes hauntingly, "What's the catch?"

The mystery man couldn't help but chuckle, "You have not even thought to ask what the mission is before accepting it."

The former heir to the throne stopped sucking her finger and sat straighter.

"I do not need to ask a stranger who comes in the middle of the night, murdering my guards, but then refuses to give me his name, instead a face. And comes to me with a supposed mission which must be foul and against Zuzu or the government. I may be insane, but not stupid as many believe."

Then suddenly her brilliant eyes mist over. She whispers mysteriously,

"Though appearances can be deceiving..."

She glances back and forth between the figure and her hand.

"Indeed." The Shadow mumbles, and speaks his next choice words louder,

"This mission will only ask very little of you. To help put things back into proper balance. Say such as an eye for an eye, an arm for an arm, a heart...for a heart."

Azula blinked twice, uncomprehendingly. He sighed and took out the precious sapphire stone he'd been holding before, and dangled it just between the bars.

"Settle some unfinished business and you'll be free."

She crawled closer to the bars again, only this time she didn't put out her hand. Just gazed at the stone that was hanging from a simple thick piece of black lace. Something was _so _familiar about that necklace...but trying to remember seemed like trying to see through a dense fog.

"Do you accept?"

Everything started to seem like a dream. The meds they had given her earlier in the food were starting to take effect. Azula only nodded, putting all her focus in the intricate design on the inside of the stone, getting nothing but flashes of lightening in her memory.

The necklace was suddenly gone, and with it, the memories. She snapped out of her trance and into annoyance at the shadow face.

"Do you accept this mission?" He asked again, this time deadly serious.  
Azula felt that hungry feeling again. As if she was starving, ravishing, for something she could not have. Something that was taken away from her, and she wanted it back. Oh...how she wanted it back.

Golden eyes snapped into their old focus, and the fiery Princess replied,

"Hell yes."

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

Hours later, the sun was finally rising, and Katara was the first to greet it with a bag slung over her shoulder and a frying pan in one hand as she loomed over Sokka and waited for him to wake up.

Half-asleep blue eyes slowly opened and Sokka screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw his little sister standing over him like that.

"Good morning Sokka." She actually managed a genuine smile.

"Katara! What the hell!?! You almost gave me heart attack! What were you planning on doing with that thing?"

He pulled the covers up to his nose and eyed the frying pan with fear. Katara set the pan on the his nightstand and shrugged, "Oh, that was only for if I needed to whack you sober."

The tribe warrior sat up and glared, "Wow, thanks for loving me so much."

"You're welcome. Now go get dressed, I have both of our bags ready and waiting."

Sokka sleepily nodded until he heard the word _our _and jumped out of bed with just his underpants on. Katara put a hand out to block her eyes as Sokka grabbed a pair of pants and hastily put them on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on! _Our _meaning _we _meaning...._us_?!"

Katara blankly stared at him with a priceless look on her face. "Yes Sokka, that's usually the meaning."

He scratched his messy hairdo and Katara handed him a comb.

"Don't get smart Katara, you know what I mean! You told dad just a couple weeks ago how it was practically _impossible _for you to ever leave the Fire Nation at this time and now your just all up and rearin' to go!"

The Water-bender finally softened her eyes and voice, trying to make her brother sympathize and understand.

"Things...change, Sokka. The Fire Nation won't miss me much and I need to go back home for a little bit."

Sokka's expression instantly softened as well, as he started to get the hint, "Oh...ok. Um, is there something going on between you and Zuko?"

Katara felt her defenses rise for her love but held herself in and shook her head while looking away, "No. I just need to be home right now."

Sokka finally decided whatever his sister was hiding or going through was beyond him. So he let the issue drop and went off to finish dressing.

They left the house in half an hour and when they met their father at the air-ship port, Hakoda had a similar expression as Sokka when Katara explained her sudden interest in going back to the South Pole. But he accepted the change of plans graciously, happy to have his daughter come along, though deep in his heart he knew something was wrong to make her come back.

He didn't ask though, and as they all boarded the giant air-ship that would take them and several others to the southern-most Earth Kingdom town, where there, they would take a ship and travel by sea to the Southern Water Tribe, Katara stayed silent. Keeping her turmoiled thoughts to herself, knowing her father and brother cared but wouldn't understand.

She had to go to the source of the enemy. She had to do this alone.


	6. Chapter 5: Traps and Lies

_A/N:__ Dedicate this chapter to all my awesome friends, you know who you are and I appreciate each one of you and what you do for me. :) Ok, so this chapter wasn't that hard to write, I'm still forming ideas though and it's still not too late to change certain things in the story, so if you have any more impute or recommendations for FH, please feel free to tell me. Always value all your opinions. Thanks and please don't forget to review! _

_Song:__ "IRIS" by Goo Goo Dolls._

_Why?:__ I don't know if this song is completely fitting for this chapter, but it's very beautiful and matches to some extent. Lately I haven't been that heavily inspired by music, so any song suggestions would be nice too. :)_

_**Chapter Five: Traps and Lies **_

There he was. A perfect posture, synchronized breathes, and deep concentration as he cleared all his chakras. But something wasn't connecting. He couldn't get into the Spirit World like he needed to.

Aang gave a big huff and finally opened his eyes to look out at the tall mountainous peaks surrounding him. He no longer lived in the Fire Nation, but on a remote mountain-packed island that officially belonged to the Earth Kingdom.

He enjoyed his new home and the endless peace it gave him for his meditation and sanctuary. Nothing could ever compare to the Air Temples he was raised in, but he couldn't be that far away from everyone else. Besides, it would get lonely...a single Air-bender in such a large empty place. Aang sighed sadly. He felt slightly cold inside, which was a strange combination since the rising sun gave warmth to his body.

A flying lemur suddenly landed on Aang's shoulder, reminding him he was not alone. He patted the little furry head lovingly,

"Hey Momo, I'm trying to talk to the Spirits, any advice?"

Momo stared with wide eyes and quickly blinked twice at the question. Aang wisely nodded,

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking about."

The lemur tilted his head at his mumbling master.

"I know, I know. But Zuko says it will help. Maybe I just need to drink that weird juice the Guru would give me..."

Aang cut himself off, realizing how crazy he looked. He sighed again,

"Why am I telling you all this?"

Momo jumped down, grabbed a pebble and suddenly threw it at Aang's head. It bounced off the uncovered arrow and back to the earth,

"Ow! What was that..." The Avatar's eyes nearly popped open as he exclaimed, "That's it! I need to go visit Toph! She always has good advice for me. Thanks little guy!"

Aang took off running, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. Momo watched and blinked twice fast again; greatly amused by humans and their ever-changing emotions.

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

Azula was already starting to regret her decision to work for this arrogant creep who only went by the name, _The Shadow. _

As soon as they had broken free from the prison, he led the way down to a hidden carriage where ever since then he had been leading and practically ignoring Azula, only giving her a sharp glance when she fell behind. The carriage driver, and servants around them only bowed to The Shadow, as if he was royalty and the real Princess beside him was pretend. The effects of the old meds were finally waring, so the fiery attitude of the Princess began to grow, and she kept everything she saw locked inside. Adding fuel to the ever-growing fire;

By morning, they were sitting on pillow cushions in a simply adorned room of a trader, having a breakfast of sweet jasmine tea and rolls with dried fruit.

Azula couldn't help but notice how they served the darker-skinned man first, and gave him usually the best. This agitated her, for she was used to being served first, even in the prison she kept this attitude though the food was anything but barely edible there, she felt she deserved more respect.

A woman, who appeared to be the trader's wife, knelt and lifted a steaming traditional kettle. She bowed her head and asked in a submissive voice,

"More tea Sir?"

The Shadow simply nodded without even glancing at the woman as she refilled his cup. The woman got up and left without offering Azula anything.

She glowered and looked around the room, which was impeccably clean and silence reigned, though any little sound would bounce off the walls. Azula had grown accustomed to the silence of her cell, with only her own rants to keep her company. She wouldn't have minded complete silence, if it wasn't for the small slurping sounds coming from the two men drinking their tea beside her. The loudest seeming to come from The Shadow stranger. Chopsticks scratched the silver platters as they picked up fruit that crunched as teeth shattered them into a hundred miniature pieces.

_Slurp. Crunch. Slurp. Crunch Crunch. _

Azula had stopped eating her food and left her teacup untouched, at this point, the sounds seemed to intensify in her brain with each passing second.

_Slurp. CRUNCH. A-zula...SLURP. AZ...CRUNCH, SLUUUURP, AZULA!_

"WHAT?!" Eyes she hadn't even realized where closed, opened suddenly and Azula snapped at The Shadow.

The trader suddenly fell silent, eyes widening at the outburst, but Azula didn't care. At least it finally stopped those detestable eating sounds.

The Shadow, although, was as calm as ever and looked at the former Fire Nation ruler with narrow eyes like a cat's, that Azula realized were once an amber gold such as her own but for some reason had darkened...intensely.

"That little mission we talked about..." He paused, seeming to wait for Azula to show some form of acknowledgment. She stiffly nodded.

"Your to attend to it with an old friend."

He paused yet again, though this time appeared to have finished his sentence for he lifted his teacup and took a slurp that made Azula openly cringe though she composed herself quickly and asked in a harsh tone of voice that was rising,

"Who?"

The Shadowed man settled his cup back down in a way that showed he was taking his time, rushing for no one or nothing. This heated Azula even more when he finally answered with the word that triggered the explosion,

"Mai."

Everything on the low table went flying as she stood up and kicked it over, and though she was still pretty drugged, she could have sworn a spark of a flame came out.

"That bitch is NOT my friend anymore!!!"

The servants and trader were horrified by now, though The Shadow kept his demeanor, and even managed a hint of a mocking smile as he said both calmly and respectfully,

"Leave us please."

The others didn't have to be told twice, and all hurried out the door, making sure to shut it behind them.

Azula clenched her fists, as if prepared for a fight, and repeated through equally clenched teeth,

"_She_...is..._not_...my..._friend_."

The older man, who must have been no more than forty, slowly rose and gave the Princess a glare that pierced right through her core though she tried not to let it show.

"That may be, but that doesn't change the fact that you _will _be working with her."

Her eyes dangerously narrowed, "No. I won't."

They had a glaring contest now, "Azula, calm yourself."

This infuriated her even more. No one, no, _no one_ told Princess Azula of the Fire Nation what to do. She had made that mistake with one person, her father, and look how that turned out. She did not take orders. She didn't care that he had busted her from prison, he couldn't talk to her that way and he _had _to pay.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You're no one! NO ONE! I am the only royal here! ME!"

Out of nowhere, The Shadow struck out his long arm and Azula realized the strength of it as he grabbed hold around her neck and slammed her head against the wall while slowly choking the breath out of her.

Azula was in shock and could only grope the arm that was chocking her but she could do nothing, she was completely and utterly powerless and that feeling to her was almost worse than the choking itself.

"Now that your paying attention, listen and listen closely because I'm only going to tell you this _once._ You are no longer ruler here. I am. What I say goes, and your words mean nothing. The sooner you drill that into that insane brain of yours, the better. I have spent years forming and building upon this moment and I will _not _tolerate failure. Failures die and I think you know that _Princess_, more than anyone. Even your will-full mother learned to obey me and failing will come as a heavy price to her, I assure you."

When Azula's mother was mentioned, the Princess' eyes widened, though she was gasping for what seemed to be her last gulps of breath. But The Shadow loosened his hold, yet without letting go completely he leaned in and whispered darkly into her ear...

"That's right. _Your _mother. I had her in this same hold not too long ago and her only pleas for life was for her only precious _son_...I think you know who that is...don't you?"

Azula shivered, tears pooling in her eyes.

The Shadow let go and let her slide down to the floor. She didn't notice when he left and shut the door. Other sounds were taking over her mind now, sounds from her childhood. She lifted her knees up and rocked back and forth again. Back and forth, back and forth. Trying to hold the tears in as the gentle voice came back.

_I love you Azula. I do._

She shook her head, _Liar._

. . . . "Liar."

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

It was still early morning but the Toph Bei Fong Academy was awake and already running. Trainees who wanted to become skilled masters had to follow a strict schedule and that included early morning running drills, followed by bending exercises right before a large breakfast would be served.

The owner of the academy herself was up and walking into the noisy kitchen, following her nose to the delicious aromas coming from the many bubbling pots.

Toph smiled widely while asking, "What's for breakfast? I'm starving!"

The kindly middle-aged man, who was chef at the Earth-bending school, turned from his large black kettle and answered with a charming smile,

"It's your favorite Miss Bei Fong. Bear-hog bacon with morning noddles and spiced fire biscuits, alongside a tall glass of mango-peach juice."

Toph licked her lips in anticipation, "Great! But how many times have I told you to call me Toph, old man?"

The chef chuckled lightly and turned back to his stove while the Master Earth-bender took a few steps to the side of the small kitchen, which exited to a larger dining room where a long oak table seating about 50 children sat. Toph took her seat, as usual, at the head of the table.

She quickly heard tea being poured into her cup and bickering coming from alongside the long table.

"I came here first!"

"Like a moose-cow you did! I always sit here and you know it!"

"Are you calling me a moose-cow?!"

Toph snickered as she picked up her cup. "I hear the Lo Twins are fighting again."

The woman serving the tea looked up and frowned, "Yes. That's the 4th time and the day just started. At least their not throwing boulders at each other...yet."

A devilish grin appeared on the Earth-bender's face as an idea formed. "Their fighting over a chair right?"

The woman sighed. "Afraid so."

Toph blew on her tea while casually announcing, "Then have someone sit in between them."

The woman blinked in confusion, "But...whom?"

In that moment Akemi walked in, yawning so loudly his mouth opened twice it's size. Top gazed in his direction,

"Up and ready to do some good training Cadet?"

The brown haired boy took a deep breath, "Yes Sifu Toph."

"Excellent. Then go and take a seat."

Akemi started for his usual seat but Toph stopped him, "No, not that seat. Sit in between the Lo Twins."

The boy looked at his teacher with his jaw hanging open, thinking she was further disciplining him for something he had done wrong, "B-but Sifu! I thought I already did my punishment!"

Toph pretended to roll her eyes, "Just sit and eat Cadet."

The female twin Earth-benders glared as Akemi took their favored seat and both of them were forced to sit down on either side, glaring at each other with a cowering teenage boy in between.

More students arrived and the food was served. One of the twins looked up from her plate and to her other twin and said,

"Pass me the fire biscuits Joy."

Joy slammed her fork down, "Would it kill you to say _please _once in awhile Jan?"

Jan slammed her fork harder, "Yes, now pass the stupid biscuits!"

"No, get it yourself!"

"I would if they weren't on your side dumdum!"

Joy got up, "Snob!"

Jan stood, "Slow!"

"Arrogant!"

"Moose-cow!"

Akemi covered his ears and tried to disappear under the table. Toph was grinning from ear to ear, enjoying her prank immensely. She would pay to see the look on her student's face, though she knew no amount of money would give her sight.

The Earth Warrior suddenly frowned, not because of her blindness, no she didn't waste time on self-pity. But because she felt the slightest vibration in the Earth Ring room where she had been training Akemi the other day...yet no one should be there now.

Before she could think too long the vibration suddenly disappeared but this till left Toph thinking.

"Sari?" The tea-serving woman instantly stepped forward,

"Yes, Miss Toph?"

She hated asking the obvious questions, but safety won over pride any day in Toph's book.

"Is...are all the students present at the table?"

"Why, yes Miss Toph, everyone's here. Is there something wrong?"

Sari was already very concerned, Toph could tell from her voice and the vibrations of a few of the students looking up. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to worry over nothing.

"No, every thing's fine. I just need to go look for something."

Sari wanted to protest but Toph was one step ahead of her, "Why don't you go start clearing my plate? I'll be right back."

She was out the door and no one followed her. Good. Some things were just better left done alone. Though Toph couldn't be sure, she had a suspicion and traveling all that time with the gang had sharpened her instincts. That's how she could tell Zuko and Katara's chemistry before anyone else; plus Sugar Queen and her crazy hormones made it too easy.

Toph chuckled to herself as she opened the door to the Earth Ring room, specifically made and designed to be as similar to Toph's first Earth Wrestling Ring as possible. There is where she had learned to fight – here is where she was learning to teach.

_Not a bad trade off if you ask me, _she thought. Tilting her head she suddenly sighing forlornly, _though I do miss beating those guys up._

Toph stopped and tried "seeing" with her feet and ears. Nothing. She could see as far as the courtyard and nothing but turtle-ducks and children could be felt.

"Hm, I guess I'm losing my touch."

She spoke to herself and smiled, as if the thought was very amusing.

She turned to go when one second later, a rush of some unnatural breeze was felt when some fast movement sped by her and something cold landed on her body.

The great Toph Bei Fong, for the first time in her life, was knocked down unconscious.

- - -

Aang was whistling as he entered the broad and sturdy building that was built from scratch for Toph's Earth-bending school ideas. The Avatar encouraged the idea from the start and proposed that each Nation have it's own Performance Art center, even for the non-benders. The economy was still trying to build itself up though, and the last thing people were thinking about was sharpening their creative sides. But it was definitely an encouraging idea for the future.

As soon as Aang was inside, he met with the kind servant lady, Sari.

"Good morning Sari, where can I find Toph? I need to talk to her."

Sari had a worried downward curve to her eyebrows and was generally anxious. Aang's heart suddenly dropped,

"Oh no, what's wrong?!"

She glanced around nervously, "I'm sure it is nothing Avatar it's just...well, I don't like to pry into Miss Toph's affairs, but she suddenly acted strange and said she was just going to look for something and be right back and it's been ten minutes..."

"Where did she go?" He interrupted, now in stern Avatar-mode.

Sari looked up, "I believe toward the eastern side."

Aang didn't know why, but he was already walking and had the Earth Ring in mind. That was Toph's favorite place in the Academy, after all.

As he neared the door to the Earth Ring, he saw it was already half-open and suddenly rushed forward, throwing it open and he thought he would cry when he saw Toph's strong, agile body...rumpled to the ground looking so fragile and lifeless.

He fell to his knees and delicately turned Toph over in his arms. Her eyes were closed but he felt her pulse, which was barely giving. He looked up at the startled Sari's face and yelled,

"Get a healer! HURRY!"

Sari ran off, leaving the last Air-bender with the blind Earth-bender girl in his arms.


	7. Chapter 6: Dying Past, Unknown Future

_A/N:__ I try to write fast but I just can't when I'm not inspired enough. :( But don't worry, I'll never give up on this story, or trilogy. I can promise you that. :) Ok, so this chapter is longer I think though it's mostly talks a lot about Katara. Sorry about that, but it was necessary to get this part over and done with. Next chap should be more about Zuko and Iroh finally explaining the mystery that's going on. So just be a little more patient with me for that. ;) _

_Song:__ "ANOTHER HEART CALLS" by The All-American Rejects featuring The Pierces._

_Why?:__ Finally found a song that really inspires me and fits this chapter in every way, with every character. :) Enjoy. _

_**Chapter Six: Dying Past, Unknown Future**_

The healer's took her quickly, but not quick enough for the Avatar. Aang refused to let go of her hand during the whole time they tried to reengage the Earth-bender's heart beats.

Aang felt enough anger and power within him to destroy the whole Nation, but not enough to save the friend he had grown undeniably close to these past few years...he didn't realize just _how _close until now. The very prospect of something happening to her was unthinkable. It was as if he was losing Katara all over again. But he wouldn't lose Toph too, he couldn't...he just couldn't.

The healer's said there was nothing else they could do now but wait and pray to the Spirits that Toph Bei Fong would wake up soon. Then she'd be alright, but until then he had to leave and let her rest. Aang, at first, refused to leave her side but then an idea occurred to him and he immediately left for the Palace.

A servant answered and when Aang asked to see Zuko, he was simply informed that the Fire Lord had taken a sudden leave by moonlight and wouldn't be back for some weeks.

"What do you mean? He just up and left, without warning?"

The servant bowed his head, "It would appear so Avatar."

Aang rubbed the bridge of nose in both annoyance and thought, Zuko wouldn't just go like that without telling anyone. It wasn't like him. But he had other things to worry about at the moment,

"Fine, then let me speak with Katara."

"I'm afraid Water Master Katara hasn't been available either Avatar."

Aang was about to snap at the servant but restrained himself and thought it better to look else where. After all, Katara wasn't at the Fire Nation Palace _all _time. She could be at the market, or visiting friends, or....

_Sokka! _Aang brightened and rushed toward Sokka's place.

When he got there and knocked, it was as if no one was there, and sure enough he tried the door and saw it was unlocked and no one was inside.

"Where the hell is everybody?!" Aang yelled out loud and put his hands on his head, a habit he was forming lately when he didn't know what else to do.

At that moment, a breeze picked up along with the sound of someone pushing a wheelbarrow. Aang looked up to see Iroh walking down the worn-down path with his movable tea-selling barrow. The elder White Locus member usually stayed with his popular business in Ba Sing Se, but since the war had ended, he opened up several more Jasmine Dragon's all over the Nations. His second most populous one being right here, in the Fire Nation capitol and the little houses in it's surroundings.

Aang could care less about tea right now, but it was certainly refreshing to see a familiar face, especially one he needed.

"Iroh! Uncle Iroh! I need your help...I can't find anyone anywhere, do you know where Katara or Sokka could be?"

Iroh's wrinkles lifted in surprise but he sadly shook his head, "I'm afraid not Aang, though I believe Sokka had a trip to make back to the Southern Water Tribe with his father, isn't that correct?"

"Oh..." his gray eyes looked down in memory and disappointment, "that's right. What about Katara? She wasn't going."

This is when, Aang noticed with slight suspicion, that Iroh sadly gazed away and avoided eye contact. "I can't say...perhaps she changed her mind. What about my nephew? I'm sure he'd be willing to help with whatever you need."

The Air-bender narrowed his eyebrows, "He's gone too. Left late last night without warning."

"Hm." Iroh's gold eyes kept looking everywhere except on the Avatar.

"Iroh, what are you trying to hide from me?"

The Fire Master finally met Aang's eyes, "It is...complicated Aang. The others had to leave for an important reason."

Now Aang was curious, "What reason?"

"I'm not sure if you are ready to understand..." Iroh was clearly uncomfortable again but Aang's eyes narrowed,

"Try me."

The conviction in his voice was clear and strong, so Iroh let his wheelbarrow drop and said,

"Come with me. There's a whole other reason to this past war that you have yet to see."

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

It was evening at the South Pole and Katara had a severe case of jet lag but refused to show it. Sokka was off snoozing someplace, he had grown accustomed to the time difference fast, but then again Sokka had always kept the customs of his people close at heart.

They had finally arrived "home" late last night, which would actually now mean early this morning. Gran-Gran gave them each a tight hug and went off to prepare a huge feast along with all the other village women. Katara was not allowed to help with anything, for she and Sokka were the guests of honor tonight, and Katara didn't mind a bit relaxing for a change. She knew her grandmother would have plenty of work for her to do later.

Sure enough, the feast was every bit as extravagant and huge as Katara thought it would be, and though she wasn't hungry enough to eat one plate full of food, Katara ate two under her family's insistence and worried about puking afterwards.

Her family and friends were happy to have her back. Katara could see it in all of their faces, and though a part of her was happy too, another larger part felt enormous guilt. She knew why she had made the drastic decision to come back, and she knew it was for the wrong reasons. Yet it had to be done, she saw no other way.

The moon was rising and though Katara had felt very tired just minutes ago, she was suddenly wide awake and felt the urge to go outside. Specifically to the place she and Sky used to meet.

Every nerve in her body was on edge and her mind was telling her to go away, to run. But Katara didn't. Though her heart was racing she bravely walked through the snow and up a round hill, where she knew there to be a frozen lake on the other side. She soon reached the top and expected to find something, expected to experience another vision from Sky...but nothing happened.

The wind howled and she snugged her mitten-covered hands inside her parka as she looked up at the starry sky with all it's mixed constellations. The sight would have taken her breath away any other time but right now, they seemed dull. Just another set of illuminated obstacles. Katara wondered if there was something wrong with her. She even tried to remember the childhood memories she had had in this place, but nothing came to mind. Tears threatened to spill over but the cold wind turned them into ice.

"Katara,"

The Water-bender turned her head and saw her strong father walking up the stout hill to stand next to her. He had a worried look in his deep blue eyes, "is something wrong?"

Katara looked back up to the sky, trying to hide her sadness. "No, nothings wrong. Just needed some fresh air."

Hakoda set his mouth in a quiet thin line. He knew his daughter was lying but he also knew trying to force the truth out of her wouldn't work. He had faith enough in his daughter to trust her intentions, yet the secret still worried him. He followed the direction Katara was looking and instantly saw and felt Yue's presence. He softly smiled,

"I see we have nearly a full moon tonight. It should be new in just a couple more nights."

Katara made a sound of acknowledgment and continued staring upwards.

The Water Tribe Chieftain stared with almost passion at the glowing orb and said in a low solemn voice,

"You know, there are many stories surrounding our Spirit Moon. We base our very existence and water-bending upon it. It controls the tides. It evens the balance between the Nations. It projects light when all is dark. But did you know, it also reflects our heart's true love?"

He had caught Katara's attention and she suddenly looked at her father with wide bright eyes, "It does?"

Hakoda nodded, "Yes. The moon reflects those we love with a further passion. When we're miles, and even worlds apart, there is always the moon and there is always the chance one or both sets of loving eyes are gazing at it with the same intention. I see your mother when I look at the moon. Sokka sees Yue and now Suki...who do you see Katara?"

Katara's throat thickened and her eyes watered. She gazed up at Yue's spirit once again, only this time with more emotion and purpose. She knew she saw Zuko's tender, strong, and passionate face in the moon's reflection. She knew nothing or no one could change that, no matter how hard they tried. She knew all this and wanted him to know it too. Why had she ever doubted and could think Sky could take those feelings away? He couldn't, and she certainly wouldn't let him.

Katara swallowed hard and half-bit her bottom lip, "I need to do something dad."

Hakoda seemed to understand and didn't need to be asked. He gently bent down and kissed the top of his daughter's head before walking downhill.

Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt her blood pulsing and more than that...she felt the snow and the liquid it could form under the soles of her feet, right through her thick leather boots. She felt the life and moisture of the air around her and, of course, the strong ever-changing presence of the moon. And the love it held.

Hama, the evil puppet-master, had taught her how to take life and twist it.

Sky, her childhood best friend and secret lover, had taken something so precious and pure and turned it to vengeance and hate.

But she wouldn't become those things, no. She would build her bending upon life, goodness...and love. And not just her bending, but also her life.

Katara opened her eyes and ran down the snowy slope, toward the frozen over lake. She ran like she had during the Southern Raiders as a little girl, and just like she had during Sky's nightmares. Icy wind with scattered pieces of falling snow got into her eyes, but she didn't care. Her parka hood fell back, letting her hair blow wild, but she didn't care. It was all pointless if she couldn't have one thing back...her spirit.

She stopped just inches before touching the lake's edge and closed her eyes again as her heart steadily beat back to normal. The childhood memories finally consumed her and she remembered...she remembered all those years ago, what lay hidden in her thoughts and heart...

. . . . . . . .

"_Don't be such a slow poke Katara, come on!"_

_There they were, just barely teenagers. Katara was turning thirteen, and like always, Sky assumed an elder role since he was a year older. _

"_Why are you always in such a hurry anyway?"_

_Katara's voice rang in annoyance as she slipped for what seemed like the hundredth time on the frozen water. Sky squeezed his eyes as he smiled and helped her up,_

"_I'm not, I just don't want you to miss your surprise."_

"_You woke me up even before the otter-penguins, on my birthday AND...ooof." _

_She fell yet again, only this time on her back. Sky's smile widened as he loomed over her, the real sky over him in it's early morning dim colors was quite a breathtaking sight and Katara forgot what she was about to say next. _

"_Ya know, if this is too hard for you, I can carry you to your surprise."_

_Katara blinked quickly and looked back at her friend's face, feeling that awkward blush coming on again every time he tried to flirt with her. She couldn't explain it, yet...she knew Sky liked her as more than a friend. But Katara didn't want to think about those feelings._

"_Sounds romantic," the Water-bender lifted herself up as she casually brushed the ice off her bottom, "but I think I'll pass." _

_Sky looked slightly hurt for a second, but then Katara showed that million-dollar smile that both stopped and melted his heart. He suddenly shook his head and smiled back at her with a sly look in his ice blue eyes,_

"_Ok then. But I'm serious, we'll have to slide if we're gonna make it."_

"_Slide? Oh no Sky, I..."_

"_Ready?"_

"_But!..."_

"_Set..."_

"_Don't you..."_

"_GO!" And with one swift movement Sky had pushed her back down and as the ice neared the edge of a small slope and sent Katara sliding in full speed._

"_KENJIIIIIII!!!"_

_Katara's voice turned miniature as the i's in Sky's real name echoed while she was falling. Sky laughed and slid himself downwards along with his secret crush. These were the few moments he was genuinely happy and carefree. He could only act this way with her...he could only feel this way with her._

_When they finally made it down and gravity stopped pulling Katara under, she stood up, turned toward Sky who had just landed beside her and shoved him, so he fell on his butt again. _

"_You know I hate that! You don't just randomly push someone off a slope, what's wrong with you?"_

_Sky did not seem the least bit bothered by Katara's shove or remarks as he stood up again and slightly nudged her,_

"_I had to. Now stop complaining and enjoy your surprise."_

"_What sur...." but Katara's sentence was cut short as Sky gently turned her toward the horizon and she saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in her thirteen years of life. _

_It was the sunrise, but it wasn't only that. They stood on a small ledge, where below you could see plains of fluffy white snow and some scattered arctic animals. A littler farther off was their village, and Sky had put her right in the center of it all. The perfect view of everything that she knew and loved. And while the new morning light slowly and softly lighted everything that was once dark....it just seemed to make it that much more magical. It was worth it to see this, oh so worth it, especially since it was her first time. _

"_It's...beautiful."_

_She forced herself to tear her eyes away from it all and look at the young man who had made this possible. Sky had that quiet loving gleam in his eyes, for instead of watching the sunrise, he was watching her with the same passion and intensity. That look made her feel special at the same time it made her feel scared. Of what, she hadn't known yet at the time, she only knew she could never return her love in that same kind of intensity. And his reaction...that is what scared her. _

"_You didn't have to do this."_

_The young Blood-bender gently smiled at her,_

"_I'd do anything for you Katara."_

_That should have been a warning. Something so sweet and simple, yet the way he said it..._

"_I...well...thank you Sky." _

_He seemed content with that answer, and though his gaze finally turned to the rising sun, Katara couldn't go back and enjoy it the same way again. Too many things were muddled and confusing in her both her mind and heart. _

_So much so that she almost jumped when Sky's fingers brushed against hers, he almost held her hand but didn't, though she still felt their over looming presence. _

_Just like she would feel his shadow in her whole life. _

. . . . . . . .

Katara was tried of letting Sky always be the shadow to damper the little light she had in her life. She wouldn't let him anymore. She would get back her _own_ life. She took a deep breath and said in a strong clear voice,

"It's over Sky. It's over."

She felt that familiar shiver all over that had nothing to do with the cold. But this time, she was prepared for the silvery form that appeared before her.

Sky met her stare coldly, with darkness in his former ice blue eyes.

"Is it?"

He asked with intimation, but Katara didn't budge.

"Yes...it is."

All that old fire inside of her seemed to strengthen and grow as Sky's image weakened and faltered until he was finally – gone.

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

A paint brush full of strong fresh Kohl fell to the floor with, what seemed, like an exaggerated clatter.

"Oh Agni-dammit!" The unlikely curse fell from the pretty glossy red lips like as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

A similarly painted face looked up with bright eyes and a quirky half-smile, "Dropped something Suki?"

Suki slightly pouted her lips and picked up the Kohl brush. "It's ruined," she dropped the brush on a wooden board, "oh well, I'm starting to get tired of painting my face up everyday anyway."

She sighed and had that faraway look in her greenish-gray eyes, that her friend had come to recognize so well. She dropped what she was doing and went to her side,

"Aw, come on, don't think about him now. You know he's alright and being a great important business partner to the Fire Lord!"

The thought of her care-free, sarcastic, lovable warrior boyfriend being an "important business partner" put a smile on Suki's lonesome face, "Yeah, you're right...to some extent. So, where were you late last night miss Ty Lee?"

Azula's former friend and partner quickly forgot former worries and twirled on the spot with a very girly giggle. "I was out with this guardian....oooh, Suki, he's soooo cute!"

Suki couldn't help but laugh despite the sadness she still felt in her heart, "Come off it Ty, you know it's dangerous to be out that late. The rebels are restless."

And with that, the frown came back to her expression and she turned to the mirror. Reflecting a girl she hardly knew anymore.

Ty Lee could barely keep up with the extreme auras but turned Suki as solemnly as she could in her arms, "I'm sorry. You really miss him don't you?"

The proud Kyoshi Warrior sniffed back tears, "So...much." Only Sokka could bring this much love unto her heart that it would come out in this way.

Ty Lee suddenly held her at arm's length and had a look of intense determination in her round gray eyes, "Then...go see him!"

Suki blinked in shock, "Wha...but Ty, you know I can't..."

"I know what you, _all, _the Kyoshi Warriors were ordered to do. But Suki trust me when I tell you this, sometimes orders _need _to be broken."

She still didn't know how to react to that, so Ty Lee turned around, still holding Suki's hand, and led her away from the cosmetic stands to one large bedroom that all the Kyoshi Warriors shared.

The so-called Circus Freak took out a suitcase from under Suki's bed and finally let go of her friend's hand to start packing. Both her hands and mouth flew as she messily stacked the few possessions Suki hand into the suitcase,

"Look Suk, you follow all the rules by the book, but look at it this way; there's less rebels everyday, even the ones that still survive are not so dangerous anymore. The Fire Lord threats have stopped, and even _if _anything were to start again, there's enough of us here to handle it. One Kyoshi Warrior more or less won't make much of a difference."

The feminine warrior never seemed so surprised in her life. She wanted to stop this, wanted to tell Ty Lee that nothing that was saying was true or made sense...but the more she listened and thought it over, the more it _did _seem to make sense. She knew Sokka must be missing her like crazy too, and there _were_ a _little _less death threats.

Slamming the suitcase lid shut, set off Suki's musings and she went back to staring at her friend as Ty Lee handed her the case she whispered,

"Plus, it's not like your never coming back. It will only be for a couple weeks."

That settled it in Suki's mind. She gripped the case's handle and gave Ty Lee a quick one-arm hug.

"Thanks Ty! You'll cover for me if they ask any questions right?"

The bubbly girl smiled brightly and nodded, "Yeah, of course! Now, go back to your man!"

Suki laughed excitedly as she felt a sort of thrill and ran out of the room. Ty Lee stood in her spot for a few more seconds, an unusual thoughtful expression on her face before she turned and took out a piece of paper, ink, and pen from a nearby bed stand. She quickly scribbled some characters unto the paper and left it on Suki's bed, then calmly walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 7: Fighting Destiny

_A/N:__ SO sorry again for the late updates! But bare with me and please, PLEASE let me keep hearing your awesome comments, and maybe some not so awesome critic. XD Anything that makes me a better writer. :) Ok, so I figured since this story is called FIGHTING Heart, that it needs some more action. It's getting that now, it's first battle scene. Enjoy. :) _

_Song:__ "LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST" by Linkin Park_

_Why?:__ Because it's a cool song that describes the struggle and vulnerability throughout this chapter. _

_**Chapter Seven: Fighting Destiny**_

_The Fire Nation Ruler was looking at himself in the mirror. But instead of seeing his usual scarred face in the long oval-shaped glass, the reflection staring back with sad lonely blue eyes was his girlfriend. More disturbing still was that it wasn't the Katara he knew, but a smaller version, when she was a little girl._

_Mini Katara was staring, eyes so crystal clear...she finally spoke with a pleading little voice,_

"_Save me Zuko. Please come save me."_

_Zuko couldn't see his expression but imagined widening with horror. Foolishly, he brought his hand to the mirror, as if to pull Katara out of danger. When she saw he couldn't, the little girl sadly shook her head._

"_You're trapped too. Now we'll both die."_

_Zuko pounded the glass, "No! I'll save you Katara, I'll save you!"_

_He pounded now with both fists until the glass shattered into tiny pieces of Katara's face and blew all over. Zuko covered his head and felt himself falling....falling, falling, falling...._

_. . . . . . ._

"Katara!"

He sat up and shook the hair out of his eyes to better recognize his surroundings and realize...it was just a dream. Of course. A nightmare. Yet...something didn't feel right.

Zuko took a hold of the nearest weapon – his brand new pair of dual swords – and started sneaking out of the hotel room he was sleeping in, when a female figure appeared in his doorway. Zuko stiffened his arms, but then took a relaxed breath when he saw who it was.

"Mother, what are you doing?"

Ursa invited herself in and closed the door behind her, "I could ask you the same thing Zuko." She glanced at his hands, "Put those swords down."

Zuko lowered the weapons, but didn't let go. "I had a horrible nightmare Mother. I have this feeling..."

"It was just a dream darling." Ursa interrupted while swiftly making her way to her son's side and took the swords from him.

Zuko let her as he kept talking, "But, Katara was calling for me to save her. And the strangest thing was that she was little. Like, six years old..."

"You shouldn't keep thinking about that girl. It will only bring you trouble."

The Fire Lord stopped and felt himself go cold all over. He hadn't realized until now that Ursa had slowly, yet increasingly, changed her gentle protective attitude to a rather strict and harsh one. He slowly turned on her,

"_That girl _is the love of my life Mother."

Ursa didn't respond. Instead she turned her body to the side so her profile wouldn't give her away,

"You must understand darling...I want what's best for you, and I only seem to see how much grief she is bringing you."

"Only because she's not with me and I worry!" Zuko countered but then lowered his head and voice when he remembered, "You see, Katara has a way of...being in the wrong place at the wrong time usually."

The former Fire Lady tilted her head away and mumbled semi-sarcastically, "I can image."

Zuko was about to ask what she meant, when a sudden bang at the door distracted them both. By the violent shake of the door and his mother's expression, Zuko _knew _these visitors were not friendly – or welcome.

"Oh dear..."

Zuko glared at Ursa with those similar golden eyes she knew so well, "Mother?"

Ursa quickly handed him back the dual swords. "Go back to the carriage as fast as you can; kill anyone in your way."

The Fire-bender's heart leapt, "What about you? How will you defend yourself?"

The Fire Lady positioned herself and replied, "I have my ways. Now prepare yourself, and Zuko..."

The door went flying as mother and son ducked at the same time. Ursa quickly squeezed his arm and said,

"don't look back!"

Zuko's heart and mind were racing and reeling with contradictions at the same time, but when these masked men came running toward him, there was no time left for sentimentalities. His body got into fighting mode.

He used his swords, for his mother had instructed him not to use fire-bending unless absolutely necessary. He wouldn't have needed to anyway, for the attackers didn't appear to be benders. As he cut two down at the same swift movement, he glanced to his side and caught a glimpse of his mother.

In all the years of his life, Zuko had _never _once seen his gentle loving mother fight. So he never would have expected in a million years just how _violent _she could be. It appeared they were going at her more than him, yet Ursa cut them down by using martial arts, similar to those taught in Earth Nation academies, and darts hidden up her kimono sleeve for far away targets. And she did it all with such precise agility and speed.

Zuko was so awe-struck that he left himself open for an attack, and would have had one if his mother hadn't whizzed a dart right pat him. Zuko turned in time to see the poisoned dark sink into his attacker's neck. He collapsed without a sound.

Zuko didn't turn his eyes after that and fought until he had a clearing through the door, but his mother was still surrounded.

_Don't look back! _Her command rang loud and clear, but at that moment, he couldn't will himself to do it; to leave the person he had been missing and longing for over half his life. In that desperate moment, he jumped into his mother's circle and knocked a man down in the process. Ursa glared angrily at him,

"Your supposed to have left!"

She swept her legs under another man and kicked his rib cage while he was down. Zuko ducked and tore one of his swords through yet another one's middle.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Dammit Zuko!"

Ursa sent her rage with a dagger that hit it's marked target straight in the heart. Another first, hearing his mother swear. But Zuko had no time to be in awe again, instead he was thinking of an escape plan, which they needed...quickly.

"Listen, on my count, we'll jump down the window and..."

"You forget, we are on a _fifth _floor!"

"I know what I'm doing mother!"

Ursa gave him a sharp glance and Zuko bit his tongue as he got hit on one of his old lightening wounds but gave the man who did it a sharp slash.

"Just...what other option do we have?!"

The former Fire Lady briefly looked at her surroundings and did the math. They were still surrounded and more men were coming...only Agni knew...there must be fifty of them.

She sighed and gave him a curt nod. Zuko lost no time in slashing an enemy in his way before leaping toward the small room's window and quickly opening the glass as Ursa covered his back. When he made sure no one was down, he grabbed his mother's hand, and holding her as close as he could...jumped.

He used his body as a shield for Ursa's body, and his fire-bending to balance out the fall. As they neared the ground Zuko reached out one hand to grab unto a ledge, causing his body to go at an angle and have Ursa land over him.

It was all over within a few seconds. The grass on his underside didn't soften the impact like Zuko hoped it would. He lay motionless for a moment as Ursa swiftly untangled herself and worryingly looked at him,

"Did you break anything?"  
The young and scarred body groaned as Zuko thought, _My spine? _Instead he answered in a hoarse voice, "I'm f-fine."

He tried lifting his head, but it was like a boulder was crushing his chest down. This time Ursa put all her son's body weight on her and half carried, half limped, toward a nearby forest trail. When they were in deep enough so as not to be seen, she settled him against a tree trunk and knelt beside him to start inspecting damages. She only got as far as opening his night-shirt, though, when she saw his lightening strike scar she gasped and snapped her hand back as if _she'd _been struck. Zuko stared at her with sad thoughtful eyes, suddenly forgetting his recent pain to remember a far greater one.

"How..." her voice barely came out as a squeak. She swallowed and tried gaining control, "how, did this..." The woman who always seemed to know exactly what to say, had no words to finish her sentence now. So she shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

Zuko cleared his own emotion-filled throat to explain, "It happened while I was having an Agni Kai with...Azula. She...broke the rules and shot lightening toward Katara."

Ursa's eyes widened, at first with shock, and then as she processed what her eldest was saying...

"You put yourself _between _her and the lightening?"

Zuko gave a little shrug, as if it was a matter without question. "I had to save her."

All tender emotions disappeared and were replaced with a rush of blood to her pale cheeks, a sharp angry tone to the mothering voice, as Ursa stood and said,

"_Why_ Zuko? At what costs?! And when were you planning on telling me all this?!"

It was Zuko's turn to get surprised and then extremely pissed off when he was spoken to in such a manner, especially from his own mother.

"She's worth it! And I don't know Mother, maybe around the same time _you _were going to tell me what you've been up to all these years!"

Ursa narrowed her eyes, a warning. "Don't talk to me that way young man."

Zuko bit his tongue but didn't stop there, "When _are _you planning to tell me? You seem to know all the secrets Mother. You know Katara and I are in danger, but wouldn't tell us from what. Know where we're going, but won't say the location."

"Its difficult to explain." She turned her back away again, a habit Zuko was now recognizing she did when she didn't want him to read her emotions.

"What about the attack? You seemed to know that was coming too..." Zuko stopped when the memories started coming back; how she had appeared in his room the precise moment he was about to go out, the expression on her face when the knock came, how most of the men surrounded _her_. Realization hit him cold yet again.

"You _did _know." He slowly pushed himself up against the trunk, and clawed his nails into the bark as his face twisted in horrible anguish, "You...your _betraying _me?"

Ursa quickly twirled back and faced her son with compassion in her features, "No! No, of course not! Zuko, I would _never. _I want to tell you, Spirit's know there's been far too many secrets for too long. But I...I can't. Not yet."

Golden orbs narrowed with distrust as one syllable came out from Zuko's mouth, "Why?"

The Fire Lady's throat constricted yet again, "To protect you."

Zuko slowly walked up to her, the movement dramatic and when they were mere inches apart he whispered in a cynical tone, "Too late for that."

She swallowed hard, glanced at his chest scar again, and the anger returned. "You could have prevented that."

He looked down, "No, I couldn't."

"You speak as if you didn't have a choice."

He looked right back at her when he answered, "I didn't. _I _don't abandon the people I love anymore."

The snub in that remark burned Ursa and before she knew it, her hand swiftly made contact with the former Prince's face, the un-scarred side.

The sharpness of that slap seemed to echo for a long time, though it must had taken less than five seconds...but the pain and consequence of it lasted a lifetime.

Zuko's face was still tilted, the spot now progressively turning red. Ursa twisted the attacking hand behind her back and looked sincerely horrified by what she had just done. She had never had to raise a hand to her eldest, and it broke a part of her soul that she did so now, especially without reason.

Zuko finally turned his head and took a large step back, unbelievable hurt behind eyes that had turned slightly darker with the pain that had nothing to do with the sting on his face. He stared at the woman in front of him for what seemed like ages, until a quietly humbled voice said,

"You've changed Mother."

Tears fell from Ursa's eyes at the truth of that statement, yet how she didn't want him to mean what she knew he now meant.

"My love..."

"Save it." Zuko turned around and walked off, farther into the forest. No longer worried about the enemies from the outside...there was more pain to be gained from those closest anyway.

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

Aang was not a very patient person by nature. But he held great respect for the elder Fire Nation General, so because of this reason alone, he didn't rush or pester Iroh with questions he knew the White-Lotus member would answer soon enough.

The twenty minute walk from Sokka's house near the woods to Iroh's place smack in the middle of the capital, near his tea shop, seemed endless. For the Avatar, the minutes dragged on ever-so slowly, his thoughts only worrying about Toph's condition and the sudden absence of his closest friends. Now those worries surrounded whatever news Iroh had about the past war, and how that affected his friend's reason of disappearance. He was sure he wanted to know, in fact he _needed _to know, but unraveling dangerous secrets was something that always made him nervous.

They reached the town, and soon after that, their destination. Iroh rattled the keys he kept in his pocket and as he opened the door he hummed an old tune Aang thought he slightly recognized. He had no idea how Iroh could keep such a light demeanor when he _knew _something was wrong.

He opened the door and held it back for the Avatar. Aang entered with hast, but still, this did not rush the elder in the slightest. He closed the door gently yet firmly, and went to close the shades of the windows, one by one. Aang stood impatiently trying not to tap his foot. Iroh gave him a long side-ways glance, holding in a chuckle. Finally, he lighted a lamp and put it on a table at the center of the small loft.

Aang's arrow seemed highlighted as the lamp's tiny flame flickered and danced on some unforeseeable force. Though he had feared it at one point, Aang held some awe and respect for the _life _fire held. Shaking out of his thoughts, the Air-bender's round gray eyes met Iroh's shadowed face, usually open and friendly, now held a strict sort of fierceness that could only belong to a Fire Nation General that has seen too much in the world.

In a brief, vulnerable moment, Aang was scared. But then he remembered it was only _Uncle_ Iroh, this was a man he could trust. He stopped his nagging thoughts when Iroh finally started talking,

"Tell me Avatar Aang," He began, folding heavy-set arms that were no doubt stronger than the Air-benders, "what do _you _think the 100 Year War was about?"

"Power." Aang answered automatically. This answer drilled into his head countless times, but when he truly started thinking about the question, another more elaborate explanation unraveled.

"The Nations lived in harmony with each other, even the Fire Nation. It wasn't the Fire Nation itself that sought control and dominance, but Fire Lord Sozin...then Ozai continued the legacy. Glorying destruction and what started as a fight for control, almost ended with a future of world domination ruled by an evil psychopath."

Aang glanced at Iroh timidly, suddenly remembering who he was talking to and hoped he hadn't offended his elder friend, "Sorry."

Iroh lightly shrugged, though his eyebrows creased with sadness, "Don't be. My brother was...is...a regrettable sick man. Greed and power turned into a lust of madness in his soul. So, yes, you know the obvious meaning of the Great War. But what Sozin, my father, started on a whim to gain more power, turned into so much more. It has much more meaning than that."

Aang was silent, listening, observing. The way Iroh spoke his words was a hundred times better than reading from a dusty history scroll. They held wisdom, depth, conviction. He didn't want to interrupt, but Iroh seemed to wait for some sort of response. The young Avatar nodded encouragingly,

"What is the greater meaning Uncle?"

The royal eyes, slightly losing their fiery gold with age, squinted with either amusement or annoyance. Aang couldn't tell which and wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"You said so yourself, before the war the Nations lived in harmony with each other. Why do you think that is?"

Aang was greatly thrown off by such a question. One thing was explaining why something happened, and quite another was explaining _why _that something happened. He was hoping it was one of those rhetorical questions, but sadly, Iroh was waiting for an answer.

"Well...um...because..."

The stern look on the General's face faltered slightly and he continued the story, a little less solemnly.

"We need each other to survive. You've always heard how each element has it's own power and purpose. When one overpowers the other, it causes imbalance, disruption, chaos. In our world we need many things to survive. Elements such as the Sun and Moon, fire and water, hold specific importance. We need them, but they also need _each other _to survive. There is a legend..."

The Avatar's ears perked up at this. Legends were his focal point, after all, his whole life was formed out of one.

"The Sun – and Moon – _need_ each other. Both literally and figuratively. There is a legend about a boy and a girl, chosen by their element. They are children who hold a special talent for their element, which they usually show later on in life but become eventual masters. As they grow, these children know nothing of each other, for they share such different countries, cultures, and personalities. They seem like total opposites, yet they hold many similarities. When, eventually, destiny brings them together in one way or another, they share a special bond - some would call it love - a bond that held so much passion and balance that it lasted 100 years. Ever 100 years, though, the bond would be renewed and new children would be chosen to complete the balance yet again. But it was rumored, that if one of them could be broken apart, the balance would be ruined and one element would rise to dominate."

Iroh stopped, all throughout the story he had avoided eye contact, but now he stared directly into the Avatar's eyes and seemed to try to pass unto him some unspoken meaning that held great importance.

Aang tried to process it, but he couldn't quite get the connection between the past, present, and how that had to do with his future. Iroh spoke low his next few words,

"This is called...the Sun and Moon Destiny. My father was trying to separate and destroy the children of the fire and water bond, while at the same time gaining new territory, but he wanted the Sun to overpower. He wanted most of all, the Water-benders dead."

Aang still didn't get it...until he did. The puzzle pieces snapped together, just like that, and he felt incredibly stupid for not realizing it sooner. His eyes widened more and more,

"You mean...no...it can't be."

Iroh sadly nodded, "It is."

Aang pounded his fist on the raggedly table and it shook, "Iroh, where _are_ Zuko and Katara?!"


	9. Chap 8: New Journeys & Familiar Running

_A/N:__ Hey, I'm still alive! XD Seriously, I want to thank you all for your patience and comments. I'm sorry I can't write faster, but I try my best, I do. I will always appreciate any comments/critics anyone has. :) About this chapter, I'm trying to make time move a little faster but let me know if I'm going too fast or it doesn't matter. Keep in mind also that different characters are in different parts of the world which I consider is like the real world, with different time zones. Also, __**IMPORTANT NOTE: **__I'm leaving for a trip from __**April 28th-the beginnings of May**__. I'm going to TRY to post another chapter before then, but no promises, sorry again. :( Please enjoy and review. _

_Song:__ "SAME MISTAKE" by James Blunt_

_Why?:__ It's just a very beautiful song and may not match perfectly, but the emotion I think does, especially in Katara's part. _

_**Chapter Eight: New Journeys & Familiar Running **_

Aang left Iroh's place in a haze. His mind was filled with more questions than answers, as usual. But at least he wasn't _completely _clueless anymore. Iroh hadn't been able to tell him about Zuko or Katara's whereabouts, since he honestly didn't know, but the Avatar learned that Zuko's long lost mother had come back. Another surprise. None of the citizens or royal officials knew, and Iroh made Aang swear he wouldn't tell a soul. The Air-bender didn't have a problem keeping secrets, no, where the problem lay was more to the reason _why _Lady Ursa had returned and then mysteriously left just as everyone else decided to take an unexpected absence. And then there was the attack on Toph. That was no coincidence either.

Iroh didn't seem to have the answer to any of these suspending mysteries. He did, however, expect Zuko would have left with his mother. And if that was the case then they were headed north-western bound. He didn't know where Katara might have gone, but Aang figured where Zuko went Katara would follow, or vise versa.

_At least that makes it easier to find them._

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Aang realized he had made the decision to go and look for them. The willing and eager spirit with which the decision was made surprised even Aang himself.

He thought he never would be able to get used to seeing Zuko and Katara together, but now...that fact didn't seem to torment him as much. He wanted to find his friends to help and see if they were ok, of course, but now there was another reason; Another layer to an already unknown course.

Aang finally wanted to move on and bring back together the family he had grown so close to before the pain and heartache. The way it was supposed to be...the way it _should _be.

He would go check on Toph, then go home and pack his things and saddle up Appa for the sure to be _long _journey ahead.

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

The days in the South Pole seemed to go by so much slower...either that or Katara still couldn't get used to the time change, but one thing was for certain; they were more tiring.

Katara felt completely and totally drained from her efforts of vanishing Sky's ghost, but when she'd lay down at night in her bed, for the first time in what seemed like ages, the Water Master could sleep peacefully.

During the day she worked on her chores, taught Water-bending classes, assisted in the healing ones, and helped her grandmother cook endless meals in an effort to feed the whole village which had obviously grown after the war's end. New families and romances were blooming, and everywhere Katara looked there were memories – countless memories. With those memories came painful reminders of Sky, but Katara learned to push the bad ones back and only remember, if possible, the good.

The battle within her was taunting though and at times she thought she could never win. It was like a force, trying to pull her in but she was learning to keep a wall up and was gradually getting better. Only sometimes she wondered how much longer she'd have to do this. She was missing Zuko terribly and worrying about him even more. She wanted to trust Ursa, she really did. In fact it would have been so much easier to deal with her pain if she did, but nothing was so easy. Something about the woman's sudden reappearance set her nerves on edge...and she still couldn't forget about that older woman's visit in the garden just minutes before...

_Something is wrong_.

The thought didn't just come in ordinarily with Katara's musings. It was a statement that she suddenly noticed with hungering dread. The air around her felt...dense somehow. Though she knew that couldn't be, it had to be a trick of her mind going sensory haywire. But what was certainly _not _a trick of the mind was the black snow falling above her head.

Now something was _definitely _wrong.

She dropped the firewood she was carrying for Gran-Gran's fire and ran toward the fort that still stood not so much as a precaution, but a memorial. To never forget the war that had nearly destroyed them all...but now that memorial could unconsciously help protect the village if what caused the black snow indeed was what Katara thought – a worse nightmare than seeing the blood in Sky's eyes. A nightmare she didn't even dare dream because it was possibly, next to losing her loved ones, the worst fear she has.

People were already going out of their igloos, some rushing forward with Katara to see, some already gathering weapons and loved ones, just in case. The suspense was excruciating now, though it was just a few steps ahead, part of Katara didn't want to know, but then the other stronger part told her to shut up and push through. She was _almost _there...and then...Bato got in her way.

She crashed harshly with his strong chest and looked up with rage at her father's best friend,

"Bato what are you..."

"Go find your brother Katara."

"What?! But the snow..."

The look in his usually calm blue eyes hardened, "Go find Sokka _now."_

Katara didn't know what she was doing...it was like she was experiencing some sort of deja vu. All her feelings confused and panicked while someone was telling her to go find someone else; A pained face of Kya flashed through her mind. Katara blinked and stood her ground,

"NO! Why? What's happening?!"

Bato's eyes briefly showed concern, then frustration, when he finally said...

"We're under attack Katara. Now _please _go find your brother!"

He didn't wait for Katara's horrified expression as he gave her a quick shove in the opposite direction and ran past the fort.

Katara stumbled, but didn't fall as she ordered her legs to move, walk, run, _faster. _

One of her worst fears had come true and it was more than deja vu this time, _this_ was actually happening. She wanted to find her father first, make sure he was alright, but something told her he was most probably already in the forefront and he wouldn't want Katara no where near there. Bato had wanted her to go find Sokka for a reason...but why? What was the urgency? She remembered the worry that had showed in his face just before he replaced it with something else.

That expression made her legs move faster in search for her big brother.

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

The Sun was slowly sinking below the horizon as daylight met twilight, shadows appeared in places where the sun's light had warmed, now it was kissed with the chill of darkness slowly overpowering light.

But there was one shadow that was the darkest and tallest of them all...He was sitting with his hood up, enjoying the ill-lit scenery from his carriage window. The man known as "The Shadow" turned and confronted a dazed looking female with messy black hair and sharp golden eyes that pretended to be closed. Few things worried him in this life...and she was one of them.

He glanced at the man sitting across from him, "Is she _calm_?"

The man, who barely looked to be in his 30s, nervously spared a look toward the Princess.

"She's...stable."

The Shadow gave a small half-smile, and then like a flash, it was gone.

The carriage stopped and he stepped out before waiting for the driver to open the door, the younger man and Princess soon followed.

Before them stood another hooded figure, but when she lifted her head, narrow golden eyes like daggers stared back. Mai curtly nodded in greeting as she named each person in a row,

"Master Shadow, Sir...Azula."

Azula suddenly seemed wide awake. She bore her eyes into Mai's and nodded her friendly greeting in turn,

"Traitorous Bitch."

The young man beside Azula cringed, but Mai didn't seem to be fazed or insulted. A flicker of annoyance crossed her expression and then she looked at The Shadow, who appeared to be enjoying the reunion.

He briefly glanced at Azula before going straight to business. "My instructions are in a letter that Dr. Izo is carrying. He will be joining you two ladies until your mission is complete."

Both girls now stared down the young man who looked ready to pee his pants.

Rage flashed through Azula's eyes, "I do _not _need a babysitter."

The Shadow turned toward the Fire Nation Princess, "You're right," he whispered, all amusement gone, "you need a warden. But Izo will know how to tame you."

Azula's eyes suddenly drooped and she turned her head aimlessly. Mai frowned,

"With all due respect sir, he doesn't look very...capable."

The doctor's fear now turned to an embarrassed blush as The Shadow patted his back while he was replying,

"Oh, don't worry Blades, our doctor has a few tricks up his sleeve. I will go now. Do not fail me."

And with that cheerful warning, he went back into the carriage and rode away.

Everyone stood there, waiting for the dust to settle. Azula was the first to break the silence, glaring her deathly looks back at Mai.

"Blades?"

The knife-thrower was expressionless. "It's a nickname."

Azula made a chilling smile, the kind she used to be known for in her pre-going-crazy days, "I still prefer Traitorous Bitch."

Mai dared a cynical smile when she replied, "And yours is Psycho Failure."

Azula's smile turned deadly, she looked like she was a mil-second away from decapitating her former friend. Dr. Izo finally intervened,

"We should make camp. Master Shadow's instructions are to be carried out in the morning."

Mai was nonchalant once again and turned to set up a campfire while Azula sat and watched. Dr. Izo set up the tents, keeping an eye on the two dangerous girls.

After a few minutes, Mai finished the fire and sat down. Both girls sat entranced, watching the flames crackle and dance between them. Once Azula's killer anger subsided, she became very curious about Mai's association with The Shadow and how she ended up here. So, she decided to find out.

"Shouldn't you be drooling around Zuzu's ear right now?"

Mai's eyes narrowed even more but she didn't say anything. Azula was about to demand an answer when a memory suddenly burst through. She remembered - what seemed like ages ago – when Zuko came in a visit to demand what she knew about her favorite assassin, Sky. And how it all seemed connected to finding a girl...a girl that Zuko cared about but wasn't Mai.

The Princess devilishly smiled, "Ah...but your not with Zuzu anymore. Or rather, _he _isn't with _you_. He's most probably with that Water-bender..."

The moment Azula said "Water-bender" Mai's eyes widened and her jaw-line twitched. She anxiously leaned forward and asked all in one breath, "Where is she? Do you know? Have you seen her?"

Azula shook her head and became more curious. "No. But why should you care?"

Mai calmed down, though she still seemed to be tense. "She...changed him. Zuko stopped loving me and she made him fall in love with _her. _I'm going to kill her."

"Is that our mission?"

"I don't care if it is or isn't but she's going to die."

Azula stayed silent for a few seconds, gazing at the knife-thrower's pained face through the dancing fire. She finally spoke, in a low knowing voice,

"You miscalculated...didn't you Mai?"

Mai looked up with an expression of pure hatred toward her former friend. "What about you Azula?"

She straightened, "What about me bitch?"

"You had to have miscalculated to end up in prison. And what are _you _doing _here _now?"

It was now Azula's turn to stay silent, but Mai continued, "_He_ broke you out in exchange that you do him a 'favor.' Then what? Did you think that far ahead? Or maybe your too out of it to be thinking much of anything at all."

Azula stood, not knowing if she was able to, but ready to bend those flames right at Mai's emotionless face when Dr. Izo appeared and commanded in a voice he hadn't used before,

"Both of you go to bed right _now_!"

At first, the girls looked pissed off about the interruption. But when they glanced at his eyes they suddenly calmed down and walked to their own tents, as if nothing had happened.

Izo sadly sighed and slumped his shoulders as if all his energy had been drained. He set his sleeping mat beside the fire and tired to get some sleep. It was hard. With two extremely rageful and unstable girls ready to kill each other in any moment.

It was like he was in high school all over again.

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

If before people were anxious and curious, now they must have known what was happening and were worried and rushing. Katara's small peaceful village seemed reckless and scattered like a pack of fire ants were scurrying all over the place. Katara felt just like another one of those ant in a maze as she ran to nowhere in particular, yet tiring desperately to find Sokka.

Strong bony hands suddenly grabbed her to a stop and the Water-bender looked down, her heart racing with fear, then she sighed in relief when seeing her grandmother who embraced her in a quick, but equally as strong, hug.

"Katara! Thank the Spirits! I thought something had happened to you."

She held on to the elder woman's arms and locked eyes, getting straight to the point, "Gran-Gran, where's Sokka?"

"Your brother? Well I thought he was with the other menfolk..."

Another image flashed through the Water-bender's eyes but Katara didn't want to think about it. In fact, she refused to. Not until she saw it with her own eyes, not until...

"Katara!" A teenage girl, visibly around the Water Master's age, ran toward her in lightening speed. Katara recognized the girl as a new friend she had made.

"Alma, what's wrong?"

"I...a group of boys...your brother was with them...when they started to attack..."

Alma's breathing couldn't come normally and she had to stop altogether, it looked like she had run for miles. But Katara didn't have the patience to wait for Alma's breathing, she grabbed her and forced eye contact with one word,

"Where?"

Alma pointed toward the back end of the fort. Almost no one went there unless it was for something dangerous or important. Katara ran toward it.

Time moved in even slower motion, heavier black snow was falling but she didn't care anymore. She heard more footsteps ahead and then a heavy grunt. By the time she reached the back end...it was too late. She saw men running back toward their ships, but she didn't focus on them. She focused on a lonely sword laying on the snow, boys from her tribe spread all around, some injured, some almost dying. But no where among them was Sokka.

She looked back up toward the ships that were now suddenly retreating as fast as they had come. A howling rage burning in her heart.


	10. Chapter 9: Heart Sacrifices

_A/N:__ I'm back! :) I had a great trip and was able to actually gather some inspiration back to finish this chapter...maybe I should take vacations more often. XD Anyway, today's Mother's Day, so __Happy Mother's Day__ to all the mama's out there! (that includes Ursa) :D Please let me know your thoughts/suggestions you have for my story. _

_Song:__ "STAY IN MY MEMORY" by Bim._

_Why?:__ The minute I first heard this song I got hooked. It has beautiful lyrics and a haunting yet pretty voice. Enjoy. :) _

_**Chapter Nine: Heart Sacrifices**_

The people of the Southern Water Tribe wasted no time gathering their injured and dead. In the sudden surprise attack that had lasted only about fifteen minutes, the tribe had suffered a lot of damage. To both their fort and people. Everyone did what they could in suffering silence. It was a low blow to think they had finally found peace...and how quickly and unjustly it had been disrupted.

Hakoda, Bato, and a couple other leading men gathered inside Hakoda's igloo to discuss what had happened and what to do. In the quick count that had been made there were ten injured, four dead, and five missing. Among those missing was Sokka.

The chief was a wise and efficient leader, as he always had been, but he talked in a different tone now. A tone of deep sadness for his missing son, plus his scatter-hearted people.

Katara was with the men that were gathered, staring into the crackling fire pit with Gran-Gran. Both women were silent, since it wasn't there place to talk about tracking strategies, even though Katara might have helped since she saw where the ships were heading. But no one had asked her yet, and she didn't care to give out the information. She had her own plans as she was listening to those of her father's.

Bato was resting his chin on his hand, focusing his intent eyes on the snow-packed wall. "I just don't understand it...they came in Fire Nation ships but weren't Fire Nation..."

"How can you be sure? It must have been the Fire Nation for who else would attack us?!" A chestnut-haired man interrupted, making a disgusted expression whenever he mentioned the words _Fire Nation._

"They were envious for they never got to dominate us during the war." The other man agreed, his features similar to the other's, making them seem related.

Hakoda shook his head, "I know Lord Zuko. He would _never _let any of his people send an attack toward us. This must be from the people of Lord Ozai's reign. Whoever is against us is against the new Fire Nation too."

Katara flinched when Zuko's name was mentioned but no one noticed except Gran-Gran who gave her a knowing look.

Bato straightened, "Regardless, what's important now is finding our missing people."

The chieftain nodded but Katara saw the hopelessness in him. She spoke before thinking,

"He's not dead."

Hakoda's eyes were filled with grief when he looked at his daughter, "Katara..."

"He's _not _dead dad!"

Katara stood, a fierce glare in her ice blue eyes. "I'm going to find him."

She fastened Sokka's sword, which she had held unto the entire time, with a ribbon around her waist belt. She felt the same reckless rush of determination she had had to find her mother's killer. She knew it was dangerous, and she didn't have Zuko around this time to help, but she couldn't give up on the little family she had left. Especially when he was most probably still out there...somewhere.

"Katara, I know what your thinking. But you can't just rush out after him."

Her eyes closed, "You don't understand..."

She was using the same line she had once used on Sokka, but her father wouldn't budge.

"Of course I do! Don't you think I want to do the same?!"

She yelled at him, "Then why don't you?!"

His voice rang, "Because I don't want to lose another child!"

There was a pain filled silence in the room. The other men avoided their eyes and Gran-Gran's were teary. Katara's throat felt dry.

"I'm sorry."

She whispered, and wiped away the leaving curtain.

When Aang got back to the hospital one of the healer's instantly informed him that Earth Master Toph was awake...and raging.

Aang didn't need to be told for he could hear the rocks being thrown from half a hallway away. He apologized to the healer though he was grinning from ear-to-ear; all he cared about was that Toph was ok. Now it was a matter of making sure no one else got injured on _her _account.

The Avatar raced to the room and ducked at the doorway in time to avoid a mini boulder that dented the wall. Aang frowned slightly when he thought about how much _that _would cost him.

Toph stopped her ongoing assault when she heard the familiar footsteps, "Twinkle Toes?"

Aang smiled again and stood by her bed, "Hey Toph! How are you feeling?"

Toph frowned deeply, anger and annoyance written all over her expression. The Avatar instantly regretted asking.

"Like smashing somebody all the way to Ba Sing Se. I keep telling these damn healers that I'm fine but they won't let me get up!"

Aang looked at his friend worryingly, remembering the fragile state he had found her in. "Toph, what happened? Back at...the Academy."

He thought she would start throwing rocks again, but instead Toph hunched her shoulders and spoke in a low sad voice, "I...don't remember. One minute I was there, the next I fall down and wake up here. I never even felt it coming."

This worried Aang even more but he kept his thoughts silent. Toph was one of the best masters he knew and if _she _hadn't even felt this attack coming then the Spirit's only knew...

"Where were you? I asked and they told me you had left and would come back soon. You took awhile."

The Air-bender glanced at the nearby window, not sure how long he had taken but it must have been long enough for Toph to realize something was up. He couldn't lie to her anyway, so he told her the truth...partially.

"I went to look for the others but couldn't find them. Iroh was walking by and we talked and I found out Zuko and Katara are in some kind of trouble. I'm going out to find them."

Aang had left out the whole Sun and Moon Destiny conversation along with the vague details of Ursa's reappearance, and Toph could sense it, but she didn't persist yet made a very determined nod.

"Good. Then I'm coming."

Aang's eyes widened, "You can't! Toph, you may feel fine but your pulse was very weak when I found you."

"Pht." Toph snorted, "You'll have to come up with a better excuse than _that _Twinkle Toes."

The Air-bending Master grimaced, "What about the Academy?"

"They can live without me for a couple weeks."

"What if it's more than a couple weeks?"

Toph gave him a look that ended that reason. Aang sighed and wanted to force her to stay but knew that would result with more boulders crashing and him most probably losing anyway.

He sat on a chair, resigned. Toph felt the mood change and slightly softened,

"I'll be careful. I mean...ya know I haven't _totally_ lost my touch."

Aang couldn't help smiling ever so slightly, "No. Not at all."

Toph did her signature punch which, curiously, widened Aang's smile. "Watch it Twinkle Toes. So, when are we headin' out to save the Yin Yang couple's butts?"

The Avatar frowned again when he answered, "Right now. And let's hope we don't _have _to do any saving."

Toph lifted her eyebrows as she stood, "Are you kidding? Knowing those two their most probably getting into some sort of danger as we speak."

Zuko was just wandering. Aimlessly wandering until he could clear his mind and heart. Sure that the former would kick in sometime, while he wasn't so sure of the latter at all. Then again, when was he ever sure with matters of the heart?

So many things had changed. So many things were wrong. How had it come to this point? For his mother to strike him without reason, and how he was wandering through a lost trail with his love miles apart. As he thought and thought, another realization hit Zuko fast and hard.

He had abandoned his government, his Nation, on a whim to be with his mother. To believe his mother's lies. For what else were they if he didn't know the truth? Katara was right. He should have stopped and listened to reason instead of blindly diving into a mess of emotions. All his life he thought his father controlled him, but it was his mother who held the lock and key. Her absence in his life had scarred him more than the mark on his face. And now he was rightfully paying for his stupidity.

As the Fire Lord was walking he heard a rustle of leaves and stopped. Anyone would have thought it was the breeze's movements, but Zuko knew better. Or at least he should have since he had had plenty of experience "bumping" into strangers while strolling through some wooded area.

He tensed when he heard the sound closer and remembered he had no weapon since he had left his duel swords with Ursa.

_Oh well. _Zuko thought as he got into a bending stance.

A minute passed...then two...Zuko kept his pose despite the complaining ache from his still sore body. He decided jumping from a fifth-story building was not as easy it looked.

Just then a body swung from the trees and Zuko was face-to-face with...

"Ty _Lee_?"

Zuko was so stunned at first he didn't even blink. But soon realization sunk in and seeing a familiar face in all this chaos was such a relief that Zuko shocked them both further by embracing Ty Lee on the spot.

Ty's big eyes widened even more but she returned the hug and smiled when he awkwardly let go.

"Good to see you too Lord Zuko. But what are you doing here?"

Ty Lee's voice and expression understandable changed to one of worry and confusion. Zuko almost forgot his brief escapade was _supposed_ to be a secret. Besides, the situation was too complicated to explain. Even he didn't understand it. So instead he said in a sterner voice,

"I was about to ask you the same. The Kyoshi Warriors aren't supposed to be stationed here are they?"

Ty Lee furrowed her brow but kept her tone in it's usual upbeat lightness,

"Oh, no, my Sisters are still stationed exactly where The Counsel told us. But the death threats and mobs for you have been going down and they could spare me so I came to visit some family and check out the woods while I was at it."

"Ah...well, that's nice."

The young Lord knew what Ty Lee was saying sounded perfectly reasonable while he...didn't. It was recently attained that Ty Lee had been Fire Nation bred, but Earth Kingdom born. Which explained her different eye color and features. So besides her regular sisters, she had some Earth Kingdom relatives.

Zuko wasn't sure what to say next, but just then Ursa appeared and Ty Lee's face was one of complete and utter shock before she remembered her manners and deeply bowed in front of the former Fire Lady. Ursa herself was a bit taken aback. Zuko frowned and introduced in a cold voice,

"Mother, you remember Ty Lee don't you?"

Ursa put her royal red lips in a very thin line, "Yes, of course. How are you Ty Lee?"

The circus entertainer rose her head and gazed with a sort of twinkle in her eyes, "I...I'm well Lady Ursa. How is your health?"

"Hm. Yes, well, fine I suppose." She looked at Zuko, "Perhaps we should settle down and have some tea darling?"

The former Prince narrowed his eyes but nodded, "As you say Mother dearest."

Ursa frowned with such grief in her heart as she watched her beloved son turn to gather firewood. All that grief was tucked away in a flash though, when she was left alone with her daughter's companion.

"Alright, enough of the act. What is your purpose here?"

Ty Lee blinked rapidly in confusion, "My Lady, what do you mean?"

For a face so delicate and sweet, Ursa could look quite intimidating when she so desired. "You know _exactly _what I mean. Speak of your intentions with my son now."

The so-called Circus Freak still looked puzzled until clarity slowly reached her eyes and she lowered her voice as she answered,

"I see...Lady Ursa, I understand your impression of me, but I'm not with your daughter anymore."

"My concern is not with Azula, at least not with what I'm talking about now. I know her fate, and to an extent, I know Mai's as well. But yours is _shadowed _from me and I must know it."

A filmy gaze suddenly appeared over Ty Lee's eyes and she spoke with a creepy grin, "Do you know _your _fate my Lady?"

Ursa's resolve slightly shook with fear but she swallowed it down.

"Yes. I do."

"Then you know what you must do."

The elder woman sighed, knowing she couldn't get more information from this girl. She turned her eyes to the afternoon sky and whispered,

"The night approaches. Go meet your master."

Ty Lee bowed and left. Ursa almost felt sorry for the girl. Unlike herself, _she _had not chosen her fate.

Zuko came back with the firewood and quickly analyzed the new scenario. "Ty had to go?"

Ursa sadly nodded. The royal Fire-bender made a careless shrug and dropped all the wood. As he knelt down he grumbled,

"Then it's just you and me again I guess."

Mothering eyes grew sadder still and she sighed while kneeling beside him. "It's time for us to talk."

Zuko snapped his golden stare at his mother, his heart pounding to know the truth but his injured pride was more persistent at being stubborn. He went back to putting sticks in a pile and whispered,

"It's not important."

Ursa's roughened fingertips lifted Zuko's chin up and she met his gaze levelly.

"It _is _important. I'm sorry. I am so, so, _so_, so sorry. For everything. For abandoning you, lying, hurting you..."

She lay a hand gently on her son's scarred cheek and caressed it. Her eyes dimming with emotion,

"I don't deserve to be forgiven. But if you could ever find it in your heart...perhaps my soul can rest in peace someday."

Zuko's eyes watered and his pride shut up and shut down. He held his mother's hand and nodded, his throat too filled with emotion to speak. Ursa shook her head and continued,

"You are apart of a great destiny, my son. You can lead such a rich, full life and spread that richness throughout your reign. But there are so many dangers for you as well. Others will always want to corrupt and destroy you...I know one of those destroyers. He was the one that kept me hidden all these years. He let me go only now...so I could capture you."

Zuko's eyes widened and he jumped back, more shock and pain written across his face. Ursa stayed on her knees, she looked up. Shame, fear, pain, sadness. All of that and more written across her face.

"I know what I must do and what will happen if I don't do it. But I can't. I _won't. _I know he will kill you to cut the bond and I rather burn than let that happen."

Now Zuko's head was spinning. Nothing was making sense in the world anymore. Not when the bit of real family he had left was telling him she was meant to betray him. Not when his heart, right along with his life, rose and fell so rapidly it left him breathless and unprepared. Zuko _hated _being unprepared. Now that he thought about it, he hated everything right now. Ursa could see that rage fueling and tried to calm it,

"You apart of the Sun and Moon Destiny. I knew so since the moment you were born but I tried to protect you. I could, but only for a little while and what I did in the long run has hurt you more. The man I work for and that is after you and your girlfriend is called The Shadow. I don't have time to reveal more for more of the same men that attacked us earlier are coming to this very location in a few minutes."

Zuko was stunned into silence. He supposed nothing should surprise him anymore but the next words of his mother almost threw him under when she said,

"You have to go without me now. You must go to your love and be together and protect each other. Tell her...tell Katara that I am sorry. And...I am proud of your choice Zuko. She is a beautiful and caring woman and you two will last. I can see it in you both."

Zuko didn't try to hide his shock, "But...I thought you hated her."

Ursa's eyes softened and a small smile almost reached her lips, "No. I respect her. I _wanted _to blame her for you falling into this destiny. But I see now it could not have been prevented, as much as I wanted, for your sake...and mine."

Zuko nodded and slowly went back down on his knees, in front of his mother's loving face. He would always remember that face, all the sacrifices and pain she willingly went through for him. All the trials he would never know. A mother's love was, indeed, priceless.

He gently laid a hand on hers. The same hand that used to fit inside hers was now bigger, yet still held that same little boy vulnerability now as he whispered low,

"I can't leave you."

Ursa's heart was breaking but she stayed strong for her son.

"You must and you _will_. My love, I have always told you to never forget who you are. But what is more important still is to never forget your mistakes and _learn _from them. Learn from the past, from my mistakes and others around you and grow. Don't let the past hold you down. Let go, run, and be _free_. Remember I will always love you. Always."

She bent his head and kissed the tenderest spot on his forehead. Zuko knew from experience this was goodbye for real and his throat felt too tight to speak once again. He also felt like he couldn't move either, so Ursa helped him up and looked at him sternly,

"Run Zuko. Run."

Zuko was about to shake his head when an arrow whizzed by it and Ursa shoved him away, taking another oncoming arrow to the shoulder. She pulled it out with a cry,

"RUN!"

Zuko didn't want to run but knew if he didn't they would both die. He thought of Katara and gathered the strength he needed to move his limbs.

He ran and looked back, tears spilling out of his golden eyes when he saw his mother fighting alone. Knowing this was one battler neither of them could win.

"_I will always love you too."_


	11. Chapter 10: Powerful Shadows

_A/N:__ I'm sorry again for my big tardiness in updating, it's just it's been harder for me to write lately but like I've kept saying, I will __not__ give up. Anyway, a couple questions; is warrioress a word? (xD) And, what are your opinions on my whole plot/story? Cause I really want to do a good job and not mess up on any major points or things so constructive critic is very much appreciated. :) _

_Song:__ "PRAYER OF A REFUGEE" by Rise Against_

_Why?:__ This. Song. Is. Freakin. Awesome. XD But seriously, it's a very good song and matches. _

_**Chapter Ten: Powerful Shadows**_

Suki arrived at the Fire Nation capital so exhausted that she could barely carry her bag, yet her eagerness to see Sokka and all the others is what kept her moving.

She thought it would be professional to see Zuko first, after all, as destiny turned out she worked to protect the Fire Lord now, and he should know the latest about the rebellions against him. Yet Suki couldn't put off seeing her boyfriend first and embracing him in their tight-armed hug and then the kiss...her feet danced over the rail of the docking air ship as she swiftly leapt off without the slightest effort.

After walking past the docks, into town, she rented an ostrich-horse that took her to the outskirts of town where she knew Sokka to be. But when she arrived there was no loving goofy boyfriend to greet her. She furrowed her brow and tried the door, which was locked. Knowing Sokka, though, she went to the back end of the house and found that door unlocked. She rolled her eyes as she slipped inside and looked around,

"Sokka?"

No answer, no note.

She checked his room and found his traveling bag and some of his clothes gone. The young warrioress drummed her fingertips on the kitchen counter and thought. It was obvious Sokka had left but to where and why did it have to be _now_? From the looks and smells of it, he hadn't been gone long.

_Oh well, _Suki sighed, _I'll just have to find him._

An eerie sensation overcame the girl just before she turned around to find someone else had joined her.

The former Princess of the Fire Nation sat and watched like a hawk the way the man that went by the name, Dr. Izo, slept. He was _so _vulnerable and well...weak. She could have snapped his form in two if she so desired but had a feeling The Shadow would not be pleased if she did that. Not that she was looking to please anyone, let alone that mysterious man.

Dr. Izo turned and mumbled something in his sleep, then he slowly started to open his eyes...

"Wha...AAAHHHH!"

He sat up and jumped as far away as possible. Waking up to see two crazy golden eyes staring murder at him did not top as the doctor's favorite ways to get up.

Mai walked out of her tent, entirely dressed and armed, eating something in the form of a bar that looked excessively chewy and distasteful. Mai threw a bar of the same substance to both Azula and Izo, mumbling one word between bites.

"Breakfast."

Azula stared at the bar, sniffed it, and without a pause threw it into the fire pit. Izo was hungry but decided to save his until he was starving...or dying.

"Well, alright then. I see your both ready to start. The Master Shadow has prepared ostrich-horses for our trip along with another fellow...companion."

The girls looked up at the same time. Uncanny how similar their expressions were at the moment.

"A...companion?"

Azula voiced, Izo nodded. "Yes." He refused to say anything further, and miraculously the girls didn't persist. Or perhaps it wasn't so miraculous after all...

"Come, come. We don't have time to dwindle."

With some effort, Izo took a leading air and simply put out the fire and marched towards a random direction in the old dirt path. Mai gave a slight questioning glance towards Azula, who returned the look with an even more murderous glare.

"What are you looking at Traitorous Bitch?"

Mai shrugged before turning her face away, "Nothing. I'm looking at nothing."

She followed Dr. Izo before Azula had the chance to reply. The Fire Nation Princess narrowed her eyes and felt a twisting coil grow tighter within her.

_You just wait Mai...you will all see I have not lost all my power. You will all see..._

"Iroh!"

Suki rested her hand against her heart in an exasperated motion. The least person she expected to see in this moment, especially all the way in Sokka's cabin...

"What are you..."

"Hush."

The stern command in the former General's voice was very unusual. Suki was startled at first, but then she quickly understood as she recognized his expression. It was an expression she herself had made several times before, an expression of absolute alertness when there was something suspicious or dangerous going on.

Once again she swept her eyes over the small room, but there was nothing out of the norm for her...

"DUCK!"

She didn't have to be told twice. Suki hit the floor before she could think and felt a body collide with her back at almost the exact same time and speed. There was also a rush of heat that could only come from fire and Suki knew Iroh was attacking whatever that had come to attack them first so that was enough reason for her to do the same.

She leapt up and planned to round house kick whoever it was Iroh was throwing flames at, but she was flabbergasted when she saw...no one. Iroh seemed to be battling with a ghost and Suki stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"No child! Run! Don't...oof."

Iroh doubled over in pain but didn't stop bending. Suki didn't know what to do, she had never tried defeating something that wasn't..._there. _Before she could react, something seemed to pin-point press an exact area of her body that weakened her entire system. It was something so familiar, then Suki realized it was the exact same thing that Ty Lee did only this couldn't be Ty Lee...

Iroh threw a fire strike that almost hit Suki's head, but it whizzed past her and seemed to vanish into thin air. He didn't wait for the invisible reaction and grabbed the Water Tribe's girlfriend, helping her outside. They dove into some bushes and waited...and waited...and waited.

Suki opened her mouth to start to say something, Iroh put a hand over it, warning her with his eyes.

They waited a few more minutes, then the General slowly stuck his head out until he decided it was safe enough to come out and sit on the grass. Suki shook her head in disbelief before she could finally speak,

"Iroh...what was _that_?"

The elder Fire-bender stared up into the young woman's face with an almost fearful look in his eyes.

"_That,_" Iroh took a breath and gazed at Sokka's shabby country cabin, "was a Shadow Minion."

Footsteps. Slow and steady against dirt paths and moist grass.

Zuko could hear thunder clap in the distance while angry gray storm clouds gathered. He almost wished it would rain so the drops from the sky could come hide the drops falling from his eyes.

He sniffed and wiped the tears away for the 50th time; but who was counting. He had truly lost his mother now and Zuko would have to accept that and mourn but he wouldn't fall apart...not yet anyway. He was still very much in danger and in the public eye. If anything, he would strive harder to survive. For two women in his life had risked too much and gone too far for him to fail them now.

Thinking of one of those two women, Katara, the love he now strove to live for, sent another avalanche of emotions Zuko refused to deal with at this moment.

At least despite all these sentiments, the former Prince felt some sort of calm in the fact that now he knew...he didn't have to spend the rest of his life wondering what had become of _her. _Now he only had to spend the rest of his life wondering what he could have done differently.

A flash of lightening both interrupted and reminded the Fire Lord he couldn't keep aimlessly walking. He had to find a direct path, a purpose. His people needed him, and somewhere out there, Katara needed him too. If that wasn't true he knew for a fact _he _needed _her_.

A girl on an ostrich-horse came galloping past, although she slowed down and practically came to a stop when she saw Zuko.

"Hey, what are you doing on the side of the road while a storm is coming?"

Zuko looked up at the girl's face and instantly saw black hair and golden eyes so similar to a pair he had known...

"Nothing. Leave me alone."

The girl's face showed slight hurt and Zuko sharply reminded himself he couldn't go back to his surly "back-off" attitude. After all, it was no one's fault except most probably his own for what had happened.

"I'm sorry...I'm just..."

He closed his eyes for one brief second to recover himself, when he opened them he was able to look the girl in the eye without cracking.

"I'm a bit...lost. Could you tell me where the nearest Fire Nation town is?"

"Sure, I'm headin' back home myself. I don't normally do this with strangers but..." Suddenly, she leaned down and stared at Zuko's scar, "Hey...I know you! Oh my Spirits! You're...forgive me, my Lord."

She bowed her head and avoided eye contact. Zuko internally sighed. At least this one seemed to be on his side, but he still didn't like feeling _above _others. The Fire-bender almost smiled remembering how he used to demand such meek respect, but sobered up instantly, also remembering his situation.

"No, don't, please. I just want...I _need _to go back to the Palace."

"Here," the girl quickly lowered down and offered the reigns, "take my ostrich-horse and I can lead you."

"No, no! I meant..." Zuko was starting to crack again and he didn't want to do it in front of this girl. "Just tell me where the nearest town is and I'll find my way."

The girl, who looking at her more closely now, was older than Zuko initially thought. But that was of no importance. She gave him a quizzical face,

"It's a few more miles on the right side when you come to a fork on the road. But my Lord, I insist you take my animal for a more comfortable journey."

Zuko shook his head and glanced at the rumbling skies. "No, thank you. I'll be fine."

He offered a weak smile and kept walking. The girl stayed where she was, staring at the Fire Lord's retreating figure. She cocked her head and thought for a moment before taking a piece of paper from her saddlebag and wrote something down on it, she then set it under a rock by the side of the road and sprinkled some sort of powder over the rock. After she completed these strange rituals, she went back on her animal and was gone before the dust had time to settle.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

_

* * *

_

An all too familiar carriage comes creaking down this same dirt path. Throughout this time the rain clouds have yet to decide whether they will pour down their held-in wrath, or prolong it till a more appropriate moment. It meant little to the shadowed carriage for it was intent on nothing or _no one _stopping it.

The man inside of it, if he could be called anything near a man, was staring out the half-closed window with a purpose in his dark amber eyes. When he saw something glitter off the side of the road, he made the carriage stop and rushed outside before the ostrich-horses could properly stop.

The glittering object in question was a rock, and underneath such a rock was a folded piece of parchment which The Shadow read with interest.

He crumbled the paper and smiled evilly to himself, staring down the path where the worst of the storm clouds gathered.

"So...the heir of the Sun is heading to _my _domain." The Shadow's creepy smile turned sickening with all sorts of vile thoughts passing through such a head.

"He will have no where to run this time."


End file.
